L'Internat
by LoveAddict95
Summary: "Stiles ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, son père ne lui ferait jamais ça. Non. Mais Maria oui. La semaine suivante il faisait son entrée dans l'Internat de Beacon Hills" Version corrigée de mon ancienne fic du même nom, il y avait quelquues erreurs et quelques choses à changer. Sterek et Scakson! Fanfic abandonnée, désolée!
1. Prologue

**Coucou les louveteaux, me revoilà avec la correction de** **l'Internat!** **Il y avait quelques erreurs et peut-être quelques incohérences dans mes chapitres, alors je suis en train de les retoucher un peu, de les remanier et de les re-publier =)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Prologue_

Stiles ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, son père ne lui ferait jamais ça. Non.

Mais Maria oui. Elle était capable du pire.

Non, Maria n'était pas la femme de ménage, même si Stiles aurait préféré qu'elle le soit, au moins son père ne l'aurait pas écouté.Pas la femme de ménage, non. Maria était la nouvelle femme de son père et elle détestait Stiles avec passion. Sans raison bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Ah oui, et comme toute mauvaise belle-mère qui se respecte, elle ferait tout pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle avait résussi, d'ailleurs. Son père l'envoyait dans un internat stricte, soit disant que Maria s'inquiétait de ses fréquentations et ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par faire des conneries.

Sérieusement?

Bon ok c'est vrai, les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan faisaient pas mal de conneries, comme fumer, boire, etc... mais Stiles n'était pas con, il n'avait jamais touché à l'alcool ni à une cigarette, et il savait refuser quand on lui en proposait. Et son père le savait très bien. Maria lui avait carrément fait un lavage de cerveau, parce que maintenant son père le prenait pour un crétin hyperactif (il avait juste pour le côté hyperactif) qui se laissait entraîner et qui ne pouvait pas prendre ses propres décisions.

-Tu iras un point c'est tout, lui avait dit son père quand il avait essayé de protester.

Du coin de l'oeil, Stiles avait vu Maria sourire, il aurait pu le jurer. Cette garce jubilait. Elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait, Stiles ne reviendrait que pour les vacances, c'est tout. Elle en était presque entièrement débarrassé. Il ne proteste plus après ça, sauf qu'il ne peut retenir un petit:

-Maman ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

Et il laisse son père comme ça. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis de toute façon. Sa mère ne lui aurait pas fait ça, c'est sur. Elle aurait empêcher son mari d'envoyer leur fils loin de la maison, mais sa mère n'était plus parmis eux. Elle était morte quand Stiles avait huit ans. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, et il savait que la mentionner ferait de la peine à son père, et sur le coup c'était ce qu'il voulait; lui faire autant de peine que son père lui en faisait en l'envoyant à l'internat. Il espérait aussi que cette mention de sa mère ferait changer son père d'avis ( _l'espoir fait vivre,_ pensait-il).

Mais il n'en fut rien, et la semaine suivante il faisait son entrée dans l'Internat de Beacon Hills.

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi? Pas tellement de changement, juste une ou deux phrases en plus, le changement se fera surtout à partir du 8ème chapitre a peu près, parce que je suis quand même assez fière du début =)**

 **Sondage: Selon vous, quel personnage de notre série préférée va y passer cette saison?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de** **L'Internat** **!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Pour l'instant, je sais que les chapitres que je reposte n'ont rien de changé (à part rectification de certaines phrases ou de certains mots à cause de quelques fautes de frappe), mais je vous promet que je ne l'ai pas supprimée pour rien la première fois et que certains chapitres changeront (notamment le dernier que j'avais posté, qui n'avait pas vraiment convaincu et que je vais revoir).**

 **En tout à tous pour me lire, pour laisser des reviews, merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et qui l'ont follow, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 1,Enjoy!**

* * *

 **L'Internat**

 **Chapitre 1**

Dès qu'il découvrit l'Internat, la première réaction de Stiles fut : _c'est quoi ce machin?_

On aurait dit que l'Internat avait des siècles (ce qui était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs), et faisait tellement sombre et austère, que Stiles en avait presque les jetons (une chose était sure : il allait en faire des cauchemars). Encore heureux qu'il était en Terminale, il n'aurait qu'un an à faire ici. L'Internat de Beacon Hills n'accueillait que les enfants à partir du CP et jusqu'à la Terminale.

Merci mon Dieu.

Mais un an c'était long, et même s'il rentrerait pendant les vacances, il ne voulait pas passer autant de temps loin de chez lui. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Sa Jeep aussi, beaucoup trop même. Sa collection de DVD de Star Wars lui manquait. Il pouvait passer de soirées et des nuits à les regarder, encore et encore, sans en être lassé. Et bien sûr, son père allait lui manquait. Il lui en voulait encore un peu de l'avoir expédié ici et espérait toujours qu'il change d'avis, mais il restait son père et il l'aimait. D'ailleurs son père fut celui qui le consuisit à destination le jour de la rentrée.

Accompagné par Maria.

Bien sûr. Madame voulait voir son plan en action.

D'habitude devant son père, Stiles se montrait le plus courtois possible avec elle, mais là, en voyant son sourire diabolique et en sachant très bien qu'elle jubilait, il décida de se venger. Quand ce fut le temps des au revoirs, Stiles prit son père dans ses bras, mais quand Maria s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras, il se décala et la regarda méchamment, avant de prendre sa valise et se de se rapprocher du flot d'élèves, plus ou moins heureux selon les cas.

Il y avait tout un groupe sur sa gauche. Deux garçons et deux filles.

Le premier garçon était un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui avait l'air arrogant à souhait (Stiles sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout s'entendre) et le deuxième était brun et de ce qu'il voyait, Stiles devina qu'il était sûrement d'origines méxicaines. Mais les deux garçons ne se décrochaient pas un mot, preuve qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas et qu'ils ne trainaient ensemble qu'à cause des deux filles qui étaient avec eux, qui elles riaient ensemble et semblaient être grandes amies.

La première était une grande brune et la deuxième était plus petite et rousse. Elles n'avaient rien en commun d'un premier point de vue. Quand Stiles vit pleins de gens s'approcher d'eux pour leur parler, il comprit que dans cet Internat comme dans tous les lycées du monde entier, et ce depuis des générations, il y avait une hiérarchie sociale. Les "cools" et les "moins cools", en passant par les "ringards", etc... Génial, pensa Stiles.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce groupe là qui retint l'attention de Stiles.

Au loin se tenait un grand brun ténébreux, qui le fixait.

Oh merde, il le fixait.

Il était beau. Même s'ils étaient très loin, Stiles pouvait confirmer qu'il était super beau. _Sexy_ , pensa Stiles, avant de se reprendre.

Le brun était accompagné de trois autres personnes. Un grand black, une fille avec de longues boucles blondes, et un autre garçon, encore plus grand que les deux autres, avec des cheveux bouclés. Voulant savoir ce que leur ami fixait comme ça, les trois autres se retournèrent tous vers Stiles...

...Qui baissa les yeux.

Il détestait quand on le fixait comme ça, même s'il savait qu'il avait tendance à faire ça aussi avec les autres. Ethan et son petit-ami Danny lui faisaient toujours remarquer qu'il mettait les gens mal à l'aise en faisant ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mettez ça sur le compte de son hyperactivité.

Il voulait aller vers eux, se présenter et au passage leur demander pourquoi ils le fixaient de la sorte, mais il n'eut pas le temps, car le Principal, Gerard Argent, vint vers son speech de la rentrée. Il se présenta pour tout ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, et rappela les règles de l'Internat en faisant bien comprendre à tous les élèves présents qu'ils auraient de graves problèmes s'ils ne respectaient pas les règles. D'habitude Stiles se fichait de ne pas respecter les règles, il ne respectait même pas la loi, mais quelque chose dans le regard et dans la façon de parler du Principal, rendait Stiles mal à l'aise, et il décida qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi ici. Il avait un peu peur en vérité.

Lorsque le speech fut fini, Stiles regarda à nouveau dans la direction du grand brun ténébreux (il tenait un super surnom là^^) et de ses amis, ils n'étaient plus là. Il remarqua alors que tout le monde entrait dans un bâtiment, alors il suivit le mouvement. Il comprit alors que tout le monde allait dans les chambres pour poser leurs valises. Il regarda son numéro de chambre qui était inscrit sur un des papiers qu'il s'était vu remettre lors de son inscription. Il commença alors à monter l'escalier qui montait aux chambres.

L'ascension était tout bonnement interminable.

Un ascenseur, se serait trop demander?

Il trouva sa chambre non sans mal. Super, et en plus je dois la partager avec quelqu'un, pensa-t-il, lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait deux lits. Lui qui n'avait jamais partagé sa chambre (étant enfant unique), ça allait être quelque chose. Il s'installa sur celui le plus proche de la porte, enleva le coussin qui avait dû servir pour beacoup de gens avant lui, et y placa son oreiller préféré à la place. Il le trimballait de partout avec lui, c'était son porte-bonheur. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser chez lui! De toute façon il ne pouvait pas dormir sans son coussin.

Alors qu'il plaçait une photo de sa mère sur la commode près de son lit, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Son colocataire. Le mec aux cheveux bouclés de tout à l'heure. L'ami du grand brun ténébreux (super sexy, il devrait rajouter). Tout à l'heure lui et ses amis le fixait, et maintenant il regardait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Stiles décida de lancer la conversation.

-Salut moi c'est Stiles, dit-il au bouclé en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre, ce qu'il fit.

-Et moi c'est Isaac, lui répond l'autre en souriant. T'es nouveau pas vrai? Et au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que ça t'avais mis mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi Derek te fixait comme ça, il a pas voulu nous le dire.

Derek.

Donc beau brun ténébreux super sexy mais un peu zarbi (ou, il le fixait sans raison alors il est bizarre) avait un nom. Derek. Mouais, il préférait quand même le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, ça collait mieux à son physique. En plus il était musclé. Stiles se prit à imaginer comment était son corps sous le t-shirt noir qu'il portait un peu plus tôt. Il s'imaginait passer la main sous ce t-shirt et.. _.Bon ok, là faut que je me calme. Concentres-toi sur la conversation, Stiles._

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à Isaac, qui le regardait maintenant d'un air un peu inquiet. Stiles savait qu'il devait passer pour un taré, il n'ose même pas imaginer quelle tête il devait faire pendant qu'il fantasmait sur le corps de Derek. Il répondit finalement:

-T'en fais pas, y a pas de mal. J'ai tendance à beaucoup trop faire ça moi aussi, on me le dit tout le temps, donc c'est cool. J'veux dire, sur le coup ça m'a fait bizarre, mais c'est pas grave.

-Cool alors. Si tu veux je pourrais te présenter à mes amis, c'est toujours mieux quand t'es nouveau de connaitre deux ou trois personnes.

-Oui, merci. C'est une bonne idée.

Yeah! Il va me présenter à Derek! Je vais enfin lui parler, l'approcher, voir son corps magnifique de plus près... Ok, du calme, voilà ce que disait Stiles dans sa tête. Et tout ça accompagné d'une danse de la victoire. Toujours dans sa tête.

Finalement, l'année ne s'annonçait pas trop mal.

Il pourrait même s'y plaire...

...ou pas.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu? Tous ceux qui voulaient se faire un véritable avis sur la fic, ont-ils été déçu?**

 **Petite question: Pour ceux qui ont vu la bande annonce de la suite de la saison 5 de Teen Wolf, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de regarder? Parce que moi perso, je ne peux plus attendre!**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: La rencontre Stiles/Derek et la découverte d'un couple pour le moins...surprenant!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de L'Internat !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici le chapitre 3 corrigé et encore merci pour la review que j'ai eu, et pour tous les follow et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris!**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheuresement.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu la première fois)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Chapitre 2_

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Si, peut-être, mais il ne pensait pas rationellement pour le moment.

Il allait enfin rencontrer le beau brun ténébreux pour de vrai. En face. Il espérait qu'il était aussi beau qu'il se l'était imaginé. Et si en vérité il était était moche, genre vraiment moche et qu'il avait fait une fixette sur lui pour rien? Il avait très envie de savoir mais en même temps il avait peur d'être déçu. Oh et puis zut, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de flasher sur un mec qu'il avait vu de loin et dont il ne connaissait rien? Personne ne fait ça, si?

-Tu viens, Stiles? Lui demanda Isaac.

Stiles sortit alors de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de l'escalier.

Typiquement Stiles.

Passer pour un crétin, c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux, Aiden n'arrêtait pas de lui dire. Mais il disait que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il pouvait en profiter pour se foutre de lui. Typiquement Aiden, ça. Ethan était un peu moins comme ça, mais se moquait aussi de lui de temps à autre. Ces deux-là lui manquaient déjà beaucoup. Mais il les reverrait lors des vacances de Noël.

Mais...est-ce que son père le laisserait les voir?

Peu probable.

Il suivit Isaac jusqu'à son groupe d'amis. Il reconnut la fille aux long cheveux blonds et de là où il était, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait les yeux marrons et qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. Elle était naturelle (NB: Erica avant sa transformation), c'est à dire sans maquillage, dont les filles de nos jours semblaient abuser. L'autre garçon, le grand black avait lui aussi les yeux marrons et il sembla à Stiles qu'il était plutôt du genre réservé, étant donné qu'il lui adressa à peine un regard. Et il y avait Derek. Derek avec ses cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux verts et... Oh mon Dieu! Il ne s'était pas trompé pour les abdos!

Stiles pourrait fantasmer sur ces abdos là toute sa vie...

Isaac présenta Stiles à chacun des trois: Erica, Boyd et bien sûr Derek. Stiles adora la voix de Derek quand il répondit à son bonjour, mais pas ce qu'il dit. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en se plaignant des ados hyperactifs maigrichons qui essayaient toujours de devenir amis avec eux. Stiles ne se laissa pas atteindre, remercia Isaac de lui avoir présenter ses amis, et inventa une excuse pour s'éloigner en gardant un minimum de dignité. Pour qui se prenait Derek?

-Qu'il aille se faire voir, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le beau brun ténébreux sexy, un peu zarbi et complètement abruti. Ce serait son surnom à partir de maintenant.

Un vrai connard ce type.

Stiles fit un peu le tour du bâtiment, décidant qu'il allait commencer à essayer de faire du repérage tout seul, et qu'il demanderait de l'aide plus tard à Isaac, quand Derek ne serait plus autour. Il était beau, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait, puis il passa devant les toilettes des garçons et décida de s'y cacher quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Grossière erreur.

Il y trouva deux garçons en train de s'embrasser.

Le garçon blond avec l'air arrogant et le brun qu'il avait plus tôt.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de s'embrasser dès qu'ils virent Stiles. Et merde! Lui qui voulait sortir des toilettes et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il essaya de le faire quand même, mais le garçon blond ne le laissa pas sortir. Il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.

-T'as intérêt à ne pas raconter ce que t'as vu, ok?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, parce qu'honnêtement il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Le garçon s'en alla ensuite, en le laissa là, complètement sous le choc, avec l'autre garçon qui le contemplait l'air gêné. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Stiles pensa que c'était le bon moment pour partir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller où que ce soit le garçon prit la parole:

-Jackson a raison, tu ne dois parler de ce que tu as vu, lui dit-il. S'il te plait...

-Stiles, dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main avant de se rendre compte que c'était vraiment _bizarre_ de faire ça dans ce genre de situation. Et t'en fais pas, t'as ma parole que je ne dirais rien...

-Scott. Je m'appelle Scott.

Stiles lui aurait bien dit quelque chose genre, _heureux de te rencontrer_ , mais vu les circonstances de leur recontre, il vallait mieux ne pas rendre la situation encore plus bizarre. Il prit donc ses affaires et sortit des toilettes, Scott à sa suite.

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Non, ça ira. Je préfère le faire seul, histoire d'essayer de m'y habituer.

-Comme tu veux.

Scott n'insista pas. Merci mon Dieu. Stiles voulait vraiment être tout seul, encore plus maintenant. Il pensait de plus en plus à sa vie chez lui. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un enfant, mais il avait terriblement envie de rentrer chez lui. De s'excuser à son père pour ce qu'il lui avait dit sur sa mère. Pour emmerder Maria. Pour revoir ses amis. Pour passer du temps dans le grenier, fouillant dans les cartons contenant les affaires de sa mère.

Sa mère.

La femme de sa vie.

Celle qui était toujours là quand il faisait des cauchemars, enfant.

Celle qui lui avait appris à nager.

Celle qui passait des heures à lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle lui manquait beaucoup trop.

Il sentit les larmes lui venir. Sa mère lui manquait. Il avait plus que jamais besoin d'être près de son père, ou d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assis sur la première marche de l'escalier et qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis à côté de lui ainsi qu'une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac.

-Je suis désolé pour Derek, lui dit ce dernier l'air sincère. Je sais qu'il est pas vraiment du genre sociale, mais je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi méchant avec toi.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire de ce qu'il pense de moi, mentit Stiles.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Stiles hésita un peu avant de se confier à lui. Après tout il le connaissait à peine, alors pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance? Mais il en avait gros sur le coeur et avait vraiment besoin de parler, alors il parla de sa mère à Isaac. La main de ce dernier ne quitta jamais son épaule. Quand il eut fini Stiles essuya ses larmes et tenta de se recomposer, puis Isaac prit la parole.

-Je ne vais pas te demander comme tu te sens ou te dire que je suis désolé parce que je sais à quel point c'est énervant, lui dit-il et Stiles lui en fut reconnaissant. J'ai perdu ma mère moi aussi et aussi mon frère aîné.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Isaac de lui parler de sa mère (la femme la plus belle et gentille au monde, selon Isaac) et de son frère, Camden, mort au combat (et toujours selon Isaac le meilleur grand frère au monde). Et ce fut au tour de Stiles de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment dans un silence confortable.

Stiles venait de se faire son premier ami à l'Internat.

* * *

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire un chapitre drôle, mais j'écoutais des chansons plus que déprimantes, et malheuresement ça a déteint sur mon humeur (et humour au passage^^).**

 **Attention au choc, dans le prochain chapitre: Derek s'excuse (bien que temporairement, Derek étant Derek va recommencer tôt ou tard^^) et Stiles rencontre officiellement Gerard Argent!**

 **Petit sondage: Pensez-vous que Stiles et Scott resteront les meilleurs amis malgré tout, ou que leur amitié est terminée pour de bon? (Et au passage qui est comme moi et veut voir mourir Théo d'une mort lente et douloureuse?)**

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt pour la suite de** **L'Internat** **!**

 **Candice**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou! Voici le chapitre 3=)**

 **Bien sûr, comme tout le monde je pouvais pas faire un nouveau chapitre sans mentionner les attentats de vendredi à Paris, je voudrais dire à toutes les personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un dans cette tragédie, que je les soutiens dans cette terrible épreuve, et je leur présentemes plus sincères condoléances, et si quelqu'un a besoin de parler (des fois c'est plus facile de se confier à des gens qu'ont ne connais pas), même si c'est par Internet, je suis là =)**

 **Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis en favoris et qui suivent cette histoire, parce que franchement c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant, et vous me motivez à écrire la suite, alors merci à vous, je vous aime !**

 **Teen Wolf est ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aimerais beaucoup^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Chapitre 3_

Derek était un connard fini.

La journée avait bien commencer pourtant. Stiles avait birn dormi, à son plus grand étonnement, et il était de bonne humeur. Il avait pris une douche puis avait suivi Isaac jusqu'au self pour le petit-déjeuner. Bien que réticent, il avait accepté de s'asseoir avec Isaac et ses amis, y compris Derek. Le repas se passait dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Stiles décide d'essayer de faire connaissance avec Boyd et Erica, qui étaient plutôt cool finalement quand on discutait avec eux. Même Derek était sympa.

-Désolé pour hier, lui avait-il simplement dit, surprenant Stiles, qui ne pu qu'accepter ses excuses.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le cours de Chimie lui rappela pourquoi il détestait autant être là. Le prof, M. Harris, était le pire des sadiques et juste parce que Stiles avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait fait une erreur pendant le cours et devant toute la classe, il avait décidé que le jeune homme serait dès à présent sa nouvelle victime.

Il n'aurait pas de bonnes note en Chimie cette année.

Dommage.

A la fin du cours, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se retourna pour voir Scott, qui lui demanda une fois de plus de ne rien dire à personne pour Jackson et lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait une copine et que Jackson en avait une aussi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient quitter sa copine. Surtout que celle de Scott n'était autre qu'Allison Argent, la petite-fille du Principal Argent.

-Il me déteste déjà, lui dit-il ensuite. Alors imagine ce qu'il me ferait s'il apprenait que je trompais Allison.

-Ouais je vois. Promis je dirais rien. Mais Jackson et toi vous pouvez pas vous cacher indéfiniment. Un jour quelqu'un pourrait vu surprendre, et je ne sais pas si cette personne serait aussi compréhensive et gentille que je le suis.

-Je sais. Merci encore, tu me sauves la vie.

-T'en fais pas, je me souviendrais de ça quand j'aurais besoin de toi.

Scott partit ensuite rejoindre Allison, Jackson et sa petite amie, dont il avait le nom ce matin en Chimie. Elle s'appelait Lydia Martin et elle était une des filles les plus douées de la classe et en passant une des chouchoutes de M. Harris.

Rien que pour ça, Stiles ne l'aimait pas.

Quand il demanda des informations sur la jeune rousse à Isaac, ce dernier lui répondit que lui non plus ne l'aimait pas. Du moins plus. Plus depuis qu'elle l'avait rejeté quand il été venu lui demander de sortir avec lui en troisième. Si encore elle lui avait juste dit non, c'était pas grave son égo en aurait pris un coup, c'est tout. Mais elle s'était carrément moqué de lui, devant tout le monde. Et bien sûr tout le monde avait ri. En plus, elle passait son temps à se moquer d'Erica à cause de son look et de son epilepsie.

Stiles l'aimait encore moins maintenant.

-Erica est épileptique? Demanda Stiles surpris. Elle me l'a pas dit ce matin pendant qu'on discutait.

-Elle aime pas trop en parler, expliqua Isaac. Mais je préfère que tu sois au courant au cas où que tu sois témoin d'une de ses crises d'épilepsie un jour, parce que c'est méga flippant. Encore pire quand tu sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Ouais, j'imagine. En tout cas merci de me l'avoir dit.

~( )~

Les malheurs de Stiles ne s'arrêtèrent pas après le cours de Chimie.

Non.

Il y eut pire : le cours d'EPS.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait dire de Stiles : il n'ét ajt pas, mais alors pas du tout sportif. Il détestait ça, surtout les sports collectifs. Et ceux avec un ballon qu'il pouvait se recevoir en pleine face (son nez se souvenait encore de quand il avait fait du Basket au collège). Mais le Coach semblait savoir ça qu'il avait choisi de les faire jouer au volleyball.

Sur la liste des sadiques: 1. M. Harris (prof de Chimie)

2\. Coach Finstock (prof de sport)

En tout, Stiles passa plus de la moitié du cours à courir après le ballon. Il ne savait pas le lancer, et encore moins le recevoir. Quand il le lançait, il manquait d'assommer ses camarades, et quand il le recevait son premier réflexe était de se baisser pour ne pas le prendre en pleine face (le Basket au collège l'avait laissé traumatisé). Et pour couronner le tout, il était en équipe avec Derek. Qui se moqua de lui pendant presque tout le cours.

Ce connard.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait le faire taire.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Stiles avait envoyé son poing dans la face du brun, qui tomba de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Tous les autres élève arrêtèrent de jouer et le dévisagèrent. Finstock attrapa Stiles par la peau du cou, et le traîna jusqu'au bureau du Principal Argent. Pile là où il s'était juré qu'il n'irait jamais.

Et merde.

Le Principal allait sûrement appeler son père.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, le Principal le fit s'asseoir en face de lui, et lui demanda de lui raconter en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Stiles lui raconta comment Derek s'était foutu de lui pendant le cours d'EPS et qu'il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, mais sa colère avait pris le dessus.

-Nous avons une politique de non-violence dans cet établissement M. Stilinski, lui dit Argent. Mais ce qui est déjà bien, c'est que vous semblez avoir conscience d'avoir mal agi. Donc je vais juste vous donner un avertissement pour cette fois, et bien sûr, vous aiderez en cuisine cette semaine. En général, la première fois ce n'est qu'un avertissement, la deuxième fois je convoque les parents, et la troisième, c'est un renvoi définitif. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Stiles, intimidé.

-Ce sera tout M. Stilinski, vous pouvez y aller.

Stiles sortit du bureau et soupira de soulagement. Tant qu'il se tenait à carreau à partir de maintenant, son père n'aurait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il n'en revenait pas que Derek ai réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid comme ça. D'habitude il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Il se retint de faire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il vit ce dernier sortir de l'infirmerie et lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Cet endroit était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Il passa le reste de la journée caché dans sa chambre, sous ses couettes avec la photo de sa mère bien calé contre son torse. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il préférait rester seul. Heureusement pour lui, les cours étaient terminés.

Quand vint l'heure du dîner, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger. C'était Isaac.

-Tu viens pas manger? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Non. J'ai pas faim.

-Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui avec Derek, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas manger à la même table que lui. Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, il est bizarre. J'veux dire, c'est pas quelqu'un de sociable, mais pas à ce point. Enfin bref. Si tu veux on peut manger que toi et moi. Y a pas de soucis.

-Mais, et tes amis?

-Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi pour un repas. Je ne veux pas que tu te prive de manger parce que Derek a décidé de devenir un gros con. Alors tu viens?

-Ouais.

Stiles sourit pour la première fois de la journée, Même s'il avait eu la pire journée de sa vie, il pouvait compter sur Isaac. Sur un ami. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et adorable qu'Isaac et Boyd et comment quelqu'un d'aussi bavard et drôle qu'Erica, pouvait être amis avec Derek. Il devrait leur demander un jour. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il passa le repas à rigoler avec Isaac, à écouter ce dernier raconter ses meilleurs souvenirs avec son frère, avec sa mère, mais Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il ne parlait pas de son père, mais préféra ne pas poser de questions, histoire de ne pas plomber l'ambiance. A la place, il lui parla de ses journées à la plage avec sa mère et son père quand il était petit. La façon dont sa mère lui avait appris à nager, Toutes les heures passées à jouer au ballon dans l'eau.

Il s'endormit avec la photo de sa mère contre son torse.

* * *

 **Et voilà vous en avez pensé quoi? Oui j'ai pensé que pour une fois ce serait drôle que ce soit Stiles qui frappe Derek et non l'inverse^^**

 **Prochain chapitre: Un peu plus de moments romantiques (ou pas^^) Scott/Jackson, de moments de "bromance" Stiles/Isaac, et Stiles fera une découverte concernant sa mère (d'où la fin de ce chapitre où je parle beaucoup d'elle)!**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas fans du Sterek, leur relation va évoluer au fur et à mesure, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Patience!**

 **Sondage: Quel personnage aimeriez-vous voir revenir dans la série? Et quel personnage n'aimeriez vous pas revoir?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de** **L'Internat** **!**

 **Candice**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut, voici le chapitre 4!**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai malheureusement perdu mon grand-père il y a peu de temps et je n'avais pas vraiment le coeur à publier ou à écrire, mais maintenant ça va mieux, alors merci pour votre patience =)**

 **Au passage, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fanfic, qui laissent des reviews, etc...**

 **Sanga36 : j'avais pas encore répondu à ta review, mais merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes cette fic, et voilà la suite que tu demandais (avec énormément de retard)^^ et oui Derek s'en prenant une par Stiles, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça, pas vrai?^^**

 **Guest : Je sais pas si tu verras ce message, mais merci pour ta review,et oui, je trouvais que pour une fois ce serait drôle de voir Derek s'en prendre une par Stiles plutôt que l'inverse^^**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (pour l'instant).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Chapitre 4_

Une semaine passa.

Une semaine pas si pourrie que ça finalement.

Stiles s'était un peu plus rapproché de Scott, qui était quelqu'un de cool et de sympa, bien qu'un peu idiot. Idiot parce qu'il avait peur d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'il aimait Jackson (il n'avait pas peur de faire son coming-out, mais de la réaction d'Allison, mais plus flippant encore, son grand-père, le Principal). Idiot parce que tromper sa copine en entretenir une relation secrète, c'était stupide (et ça faisait de lui un connard en passant). Et enfin idiot parce qu'il n'avait vu aucun de Star Wars, ce qui était inconcevable pour Stiles ( **NB** : ne me détestez pas, mais moi aussi j'en ai vu aucun^^).

-Je te jure que dès qu'on est en vacances, tu viens chez moi et je vais te les faire regarder tous à la suite, avait déclaré Stiles. C'est un crime de ne jamais les avoir vu. Compris?

-Compris, avait ri Scott.

Mais même s'il s'était rapproché de Scott, il n'aimait toujours pas Jackson. Ah, voilà. Une autre raison pour laquelle Scott était idiot. De tous les garçons de l'Internat, fallait qu'il choissise un des plus gros cons. Allez chercher l'erreur. Il pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux. Et malgré son rapprochement avec Scott, son meilleur ami dans cet Internat restait Isaac.

Le blond était toujours là pour lui quand il avait besoin de parler, et ne demandait rien en retour. Il lui parlait lui aussi de sa famille de temps en temps, mais Stiles remarqua encore une fois qu'il ne parlait jamais de son père. Etait-il mort lui aussi, comme tout le reste de la famille d'Isaac? Le pauvre quand même. Stiles n'avait perdu que sa mère et ça faisait déjà très mal, encore maintenant il se réveillait en criant son nom, mais son ami avait lui perdu sa mère et son frère. Double peine.

En parlant de peine, d'ailleurs...

En ce levant ce matin là, Stiles remarqua qu'Isaac avait l'air préoccupé. Non. En fait il avait l'air complètement déprimé. Quand il essaya de le faire venir au petit-déjeuner, le blond lui répondit qu'il préférait rester dans sa chambre. Les profs étaient au courant. Stiles n'insista pas, mais promis de venir le voir dès qu'il avait fini de manger. Il descendit ensuite au self, et alla s'asseoir à la table oû se trouvaient Erica, Boyd...et Derek. Il ignora ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il à Erica et devant son regard confus, il ajouta: Je veux parler d'Isaac. Il est bizarre, on dirait qu'il est en pleine déprime. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça et j'aime pas ça du tout.

-C'est l'anninversaire de la mort de son frère, lui répondit Erica.

-Quoi?! Mais on a parlé de son frère l'autre jour, quand on faisait connaissance, et il m'a pas dit que c'était aujourd'hui. Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?

-Il n'aime pas le dire aux gens. Je le sais seulement parce que je le connais depuis presque toujours et du coup je l'ai su le jour où il est mort. Je connaissais aussi un peu Camden, il était vraiment trop gentil. C'était un grand frère génial avec Isaac.

Ok, il devait vite aller voir Isaac.

Il avait besoin d'un ami.

Stiles finit très rapidement de manger et retourna tout aussi rapidement dans sa chambre avant le début des cours. Isaac était roulé en boule dans son lit, une photo de sa famille dans ses mains, et il pleurait. Son corps entier tremblait sous la force de ses sanglots, et Stiles connaissait cette situation par coeur. Il la vivait une fois par an lui aussi. Au moins. Il savait ce que ça faisait. Il s'approcha donc et s'assit sur le bord du lit de son ami. Il posa ensuite une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Isaac se retourna ensuite et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer. Il le laissa faire.

Ils furent dérangés un peu plus tard par un des surveillants qui passait par là et qui dit à Stiles qu'il devait aller en cours.

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça! Protesta Stiles. Il a besoin de moi.

-Je vais rester avec lui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le surveillant. Maintenant va en cours avant de t'attirer des ennuis.

Stiles s'en alla donc à contrecoeur. D'une parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Isaac comme ça, il voulait rester pour le consoler. Et de deux parce que là tout de suite il avait Chimie. Et qui disait Chimie, disait M. Harris. Et qui disait M. Harris disait l'Enfer sur Terre et deux heures d'interminables souffrances. Génial. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment. Plus de souffrances. Il était encore inquiet pour Isaac quand il arriva en cours. Mais là l'impossible se produit.

Derek posa une main sur son épaule. Une main _réconfortante_.

-T'en fais pas pour Isaac, lui dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses esprits. Il ira bien.

Derek venait de le réconforter. Ok.

Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension.

Même si ce contact était bizarre venant de Derek, ça lui avait fait du bien. Malgré le fait qu'il était en Chimie et qu'il allait se faire critiquer pendant tout le cours, connaissant Harris, il se sentait mieux. Il hocha la tête en direction de Derek pour le remercier.

Pendant le cours, Harris lui donna une heure de retenue.

Juste pour le fun. Bien entendu.

Sadique!

En sortant de cours, il tomba sur Scott et Jackson, se parlant discrètement, se prenant la main à l'abri des regards, et malgré le fait qu'il était heureux de voir Scott heureux lui aussi, il les trouvait toujours aussi stupides de se cacher comme ils le fasaient. Surtout que tromper leurs copines n'étaient vraiment pas cool et vraiment pas malin. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du Principal, car il voulait lui parler de cette histoire de retenue avant qu'il n'appelle son père pour rien.

-Alors avant que vous n'appeliez mon père, laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation, lui demanda Stiles. Je tiens à dire que M. Harris m'a donné une heure de retenue pour absolument rien. L'autre jour j'ai eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer un erreur dans un de ses calculs, et maintenant il me le fait payer. Mais je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui. Vous devez me croire. Je vous en supplie, n'appelez pas mon père!

-Je vois, répondit Argent. Effectivement il m'a été rapporté plusieurs fois que M. Harris faisait de l'abus de pouvoir et qu'il était injuste. Je parlerais avec lui de cette histoire et je n'appelerais pas ton père pour cette fois. Par contre laisse moi te dire que tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'ai commencé à travailler ici. Bon, mis à part le fait que c'était une fille. Elle non plus elle ne voulait pas venir ici au départ. Elle voulait plus que tout rentrer chez elle, mais elle a fini par s'y faire et a été une des meilleures élèves qu'on ai jamais eu. Elle aidait tout le monde. C'était vraiment une fille bien. Son nom était Claudia.

Il lui montra ensuite une photo de classe pris à cette époque, et Stiles sentit les larmes lui couler le long des joues. Les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées à son père juste avant de venir ici lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Ma mère était élève ici? S'étonna-t-il. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

-Oui, il y a bien des annéees de cela. Je pensais que tu le savais. Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

-Non, c'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'elle me manque beaucoup. Mais merci de m'en avoir parlé, maintenant je me sens un peu plus à ma place ici, sachant que ma mère y est passé avant moi.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Maintenant retourne en cours, et si un jour tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ( **NB:** et oui, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir le Gerard Argent gentil, pas vrai?)

~( )~

Isaac vint finalement les rejoindre pour le dîner.

Stiles s'inquiétait du fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, mais quand il le vit engloutir son repas, il se détendit. Son ami était de retour à son état normal. Il entendit aussi une conversation entre Jackson et Scott, qui sans le vouloir, laissèrent sous entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ou du moins qu'il ne se détestait pas autant qu'ils voulaient le montrer.

-Il faut arrêter de nous faire bouffer des trucs aussi gras, se plaignit Jackson. Je vais finir par perdre se corps de rêve.

-Mais non, tu es parfait, répondit Scott du tac-au-tac.

Jackson fit des yeux ronds.

Tout comme Lydia et Allison.

Et Scott se tourna vers Stiles l'air de dire "j'ai encore fait une boulette, aide-moi!"

En même temps, quelle idée de dire àa à Jackson alors qu'ils sont censés se détester!

Lydia le regarda avec intensité, et Stiles était mal à l'aise. Elle semblait savoir qu'il savait quelque chose et Stiles devina alors qu'il allait se faire cuisiner par Lydia Martin tôt ou tard. Manquait plus que ça. Et merde! N'y avait-il pas de fin à ses malheurs?

La réponse était malheureusement non.

Ce n'était que le commencement.

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 4!**

* * *

 **J'espère que les fans du Sterek ne sont pas trop déçus du manque d'interaction entre les deux, mais patience ça arrive (et au passage, même s'ils n'intéragissent presque pas dans ce chapitre, c'est la première fois qu'ils parlent sans se disputer, c'est un début!^^)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: La confrontation Lydia/ Stiles: va-t-il lui dire ce qui se trame entre Scott et Jackson?; enfin un petit rapprochement entre Stiles et Derek, ainsi qu'entre Lydia et Isaac, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus!**

 **Petit sondage : Quel est votre personnage préféré? (Toutes saisons confondues)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de** **L'Internat** **!**

 **Candice**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut! Voici le chapitre 5!**

 **Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, review, follow et mettent cette fic en favoris, ça me motive à écrire la suite!**

 **J'en profite en passant pour dire bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours comme moi la semaine prochaine!**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Theo serait déjà mort et enterré^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Chapitre 5_

Dès qu'il croisa Lydia le lendemain, il sut qu'il était dans la merde.

Il devait vite trouver une excuse pour protéger le secret de Scott et Jackson.

Ces deux-là lui étaient largement redevables.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur, Stiles déglutit. Il était nerveux. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait lui dire quand elle lui demanderais ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Maudit Scott. Il était adorable, mais tellement abruti! Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, non. Il avait fallu qu'il complimente Jackson alors qu'il était censé le détester, et il s'était en plus senti obligé de regarder Stiles pour un peu d'aide, mettant ce dernier dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

-Salut Stiles, lui lança la rousse. Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler.

-Ah bon? Fit innocemment le jeune homme. Je sais pas, je vois pas de quoi on aurait besoin de parler...

-Te fous pas de moi, c'était quoi hier soir? Scott qui complimente Jackson? Je sais que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

-Y a beaucoup de "sait" dans ta phrase...

-Stiles!

-Sérieusement Lydia, tu te prends la tête pour rien. Il n'y a rien de spécial. C'est juste que...Scott est jaloux de Jackson. Ouais voilà c'est ça, il est jaloux.

-Il est jaloux de Jackson alors il lui dit qu'il est parfait? Tu te fous vraiment de moi!

-Non! Il ne l'a pas dit comme un compliment...il le disait de manière sarcastique. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi c'est choquant, j'veux dire, Scott est pas malin. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Jackson, il en avait sûrement marre de l'entendre parler de lui-même tout le repas, alors il a dit la première chose qui venait. Te prends pas la tête.

Ok, là il fallait qu'il se taise. Lydia ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue.

A son plus grand soulagement, elle laissa couler. Mais Stiles savait qu'elle reviendra à l'assaut un jour.

Elle n'allait pas lacher l'affaire comme ça.

Si elle apprenait ce qu'il se passait, elle les tuerait tous.

Scott et Jackson pour une raison évidente, et Stiles parce qu'il avait menti.

Il était encore au milieu du couloir, là où il était pendant sa conversation avec Lydia lorsqu'Isaac vint le rejoindre pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent en cours de sport. Manquait plus que ça. Tout en allant rejoindre les vestiaires, son ami lui expliqua avec enthousiasme que le Coach (comme il aimait se faire appeler) avait décidé de changer de sport: ils ne feraient plus de volley, mais ils allaient courir. Super, le sport qu'il détestait par dessus tout (en fait il détestait le sport en général). Mais malgré cette mauvaise nouvelle, Stiles était heureux de voir qu'il avait l"air beaucoup mieux que la veille.

Donc Derek et Erica avaient raison quand ils disaient qu'il irait bien.

Derek...

Rien que de penser à lui, il en était tout chamboulé. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce mec était un lunatique. Un jour il était le pire des connards avec Stiles, et la minute d'après il était gentil avec lui et le rassurait. Un coup blanc, un coup noir. Et Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. D'après ses amis, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, ce qui poussait Stiles à penser que c'était lui le problème.

Il faudrait qu'il parle à Derek.

-Stilinski!

C'était le Coach qui avait crié son nom. Stiles sortit alors de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il était debout au milieu du vestiaire pendant que tous ses camarades étaient déjà en train de se changer. Il se dépêcha d'aller se préparer lui aussi. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté d'Isaac. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient le corps de son ami. Dans son dos, sur ses épaules, ses bras...Il en avait beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit que des accidents. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de demander au jeune homme si tout allait bien, le Coach siffla et demanda à tous de se dépêcher à sortir sur le terrain.

Il espérait qu'Isaac ne se faisait pas brutaliser.

Stiles termina rapidement de se préparer et alla rejoindre tout le monde sur le terrain. Le Coach leur fit faire plein de tour, et Stiles crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, ou vomir. Ou même le deux. Ouais, très certainement les deux. Finalement au bout de deux heures de pur torture (du point de vue de Stiles), le cours fut terminé et il pu rejoindre les vestiaires. Il alla directement vers Scott et Jackson, et leur dit discrètement qu'il leur avait sauver la peau pour l'instant, mais qu'ils devraient être plus discrets. Surtout Scott.

Mais Jackson fit quelque chose que Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait.

Il décida de rompre avec Lydia.

-Tu sais qu'elle va se poser encore plus de questions? Lui fit remarquer Stiles. Elle va se demander encore plus s'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre vous deux. Elle ne m'a pas posé la question comme ça tout à l'heure, mais je sentais que c'éait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Mais après tu fais comme tu le sens.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Isaac et lui retournaient dans leur chambre après manger, ils passèrent près de Jackson en train de rompre avec Lydia. Et au passage en train de se comporter comme le pire des connards, puisqu'il ne fit pas que rompre avec la jeune fille. Non. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne jamais vers lui (et parce qu'il était un gros con), il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'éliminer quelques poids mort dans sa vie, et qu'elle était le plus gros poids mort. Puis il laissa la jeune fille en larmes.

Stiles et Isaac s'approchèrent de la jeune fille. Alors que le premier le ne savait quoi dire, Isaac le surpris et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lydia.

-Jackson ne se rend pas compte de la connerie qu'il vient de faire, dit-il à la rousse. Il vient de rejeter la plus belle et la plus intelligente des filles de l'Internat. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres malgé ses larmes. Elle se retourna vers Isaac, et le remercia très sincèrement. Elle partit ensuite avec le sourire, alors que Stiles regardait son ami, abasourdi. Il pensait Isaac complètement timide, et n'aurait jamais pu pensé qu'il approcherait Lydia comme ça. Il avait été tellement gentil avec elle.

Son ami était vraiment adorable.

Isaac commença à monter les escaliers, et Stiles apperçut Derek. Il se dirigea donc vers le brun, car il devait vraiment lui parler. Il voulait lui demander s'il avait quelque chose contre lui, parce qu'il ne supportait plus ses changements d'humeur incessants. Et il voulait aussi lui poser des questions à propos d'Isaac. Il avait vu assez de cas où des parents brutalisaient leurs enfants pour avoir des doutes concernant son ami, et pour être inquiet pour lui. Et puis c'était bizarre qu'il ne parle jamais de son père.

-Je peux te parler? Demanda-t-il à Derek quand il arriva vers lui.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, et Stiles soupira.

-Est-ce que t'as quelque chose contre moi? Lui demanda-t-il et la question sembla surprendre le brun.

-Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose contre toi?

-Je sais pas. T'es bizarre avec moi. Un coup tu me parles mal ou alors tu me parles pas du tout, et après t'es tout gentil comme quand tu m'a rassuré à propos d'Isaac hier.

-Je sais, je me suis vraiment mal conduit avec toi, et crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé. Je suis comme ça c'est tout, je ne sais pas vraiment parler aux gens.

-Donc ça va, je veux dire, t'as rien contre moi, du tout?

-Non, je t'aime bien en fait...je veux dire, j'aime bien le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis, et que tu sois toujours là quand quelqu'un a besoin de toi. Comme tu le fais avec Isaac. Je te promets de faire des efforts à partir de maintenant, ça te va?

-Ouais, ok. Merci. Oh! Et je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires, je me suis rendu compte qu'Isaac avait pas mal de cicatrises, beaucoup trop même. Tu penses que ce serait possible qu'il se fasse brutaliser?

-Par qui?

-Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je pencherais pour son père. Il ne parle jamais de lui, je sais que ça ne prouve rien, mais...mais au fait est-ce qu'il vit avec son père, ou...?

-Ouais. Il vit avec son père. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, je pense moi aussi que son père le frappe. J'ai essayé de lui en parler un jour, mais il a nié et il ne m'a pas parlé pendant quelques jours. Pour moi c'est une preuve flagrante, mais pour la justice, pour la police, ce n'est pas assez.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Je sais mais quoi?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu sais quoi, on va tous les deux y réfléchir tranquillement cette nuit, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais on trouvera un plan. Bonne nuit Derek.

-Bonne nuit Stiles.

Derek lui sourit puis ils montèrent ensemble en direction des chambres.

Une fois couché dans son lit, Stiles réalisa quelque chose:

Derek lui avait sourit.

Stiles fantasma sur ce sourire pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

 **ATTENTION : CE QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE DERNIER EPISODE DE TW, NE LISEZ PAS LE SONDAGE A LA FIN POUR RISQUE DE SPOILERS!**

 **Et voilà, déjà la fin de ce chapitre! (Je sais je fais des chapitres trop courts, mais j'y peux rien j'arrive pas à les faire longs^^)**

 **Alors les fans du Sterek, vous pensez quoi de cette petite scène à la fin?**

 **Prochain chapitre: Petite ellipse dans le temps: ce sera le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noel, et nous verrons comme on est évolué les relations: Stiles/Derek, Scott/Jackson, ...**

 **ATTENTION : CE QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE DERNIER EPISODE DE TW, NE LISEZ PAS LE SONDAGE!**

 **Petit sondage: combien d'entre vous pense que le sherif va mourir? (Au vu de la scène où Stiles le retrouve, ensanglanté)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Candice**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut! Voici le chapitre 6, que je n'ai pas pu plublier plus tôt à cause du bug du site^^**

 **Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, qui follow et qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, vous me motivez à écrire la suite =)**

 **Le Bac Blanc approchant à grand pas, je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de temps pour retoucher mes chapitres et publier la suite, donc s'il vous plait soyez patients!**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage =(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Chapitre 6_

Quelques mois passèrent.

Les élèves de l'Internat de Beacon Hills s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de Noël le lendemain. Tous étaient pressés de retrouver enfin leur maison, leur famille et de profiter de leurs vacances. Tous à l'exception de quelques uns comme par exemple Lydia, dont les parents (divorcés) passaient leur temps à se disputer (ils tenaient absolument à faire Noël tous ensemble malgré le divorce, allez savoir pourquoi), Isaac, qui allait passer cette fête seul avec son père, ou encore Derek, qui allait passer Noël seul avec son oncle.

La relation entre Derek et Stiles avait d'ailleurs évoluée ces trois derniers mois. Le brun s'était confié à notre hyperactif préféré, lui révélant, entre autres, que toute sa famille avait péri dans un incendie deux ans auparavant. Stiles s'était senti désolé pour Derek mais ne lui avait rien dit car il savait que ce dernier prendrait ça pour de la pitié et n'apprécierait pas. A la place, il l'avait écouté parler de sa famille et lui avait parlé de sa mère, exactement comme Isaac avait fait avec lui à la rentrée.

Parler faisait du bien, et Derek l'avait enfin compris.

Et il avait appris à apprécier l'hyperactif.

Plus ou moins selon ses humeurs.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Malheureusement pour Stiles, cela voulait dire cours de Chimie, en fin de matinée. Le dernier cours pour cette année. Et encore malheureusement, M. Harris ne cessait pas d'être sadique parce que c'était Noël, bien au contraire. Son "cadeau" fut plus de devoirs pendant les vacances.

-Et je vous préviens à l'avance qu'à la rentrée vous allez changer de partenaires, leur dit-il. J'ai décidé que je mettrais les plus nuls de cette classe avec des gens qui ont d'assez bonnes notes, histoire d'avoir de bons résultats dans cette classe pour changer un peu. M. Hale vous serez avec M. Stilinski, bonne chance à vous.

Croyez-le ou non, mais malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Stiles et qu'il lui mettait tout le temps des mauvaises notes, il savait très bien que ce dernier était très intelligent, et il l'avait mis avec Derek pour remonter les notes de ce dernier. Pas l'inverse. Il appela ensuite Lydia, qu'il mit avec Isaac (Lydia étant la première de la classe, tout le monde compris qu'Isaac faisait partie des "nuls"), puis il continua comme ça avant de commencer enfin son cours. Stiles était assez content d'avoir été mis avec Derek, car cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec le brun.

M. Harris venait en fait de lui faire un cadeau de Noël.

Sans le vouloir, bien entendu (restons sérieux, c'était M. Harris!).

Mais Derek de son côté n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Stiles après les vacances. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer ce dernier qui se demandait encore une fois ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de Hale. Son explication selon laquelle c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les gens et qu'il était juste comme ça n'était pas l'entière vérité. Il pouvait le sentir. Il confronta donc le brun, mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réponse qu'il reçut.

-Si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que je t'aime bien! Je...je suis même complètement amoureux de toi, alors oui des fois je suis gentil avec toi, mais comme je ne suis pas sur que ce soit réciproque, des fois je suis moins sympa. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, alors j'ai essayé de te faire fuire. Je me disais que si je me comportais comme un gros con avec toi tu partirais. J'avais peur que tu te moques de moi si tu l'apprenais, et...

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Il espérait que ce baiser disait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait lui aussi pour le brun. Au départ le baiser était doux et chaste, puis quand Derek y répondit enfin, il devint plus passionné. A un tel point qu'un garçon de leur âge qui passait par là leur cria qu'il y avait des chambres pour cela. Stiles décolla donc ses lèvres de celles de Derek. Il ne savait si ce baiser faisant officiellement d'eux un couple, mais en tout cas, il l'espérait.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors moi aussi, lui répondit Hale.

Alors c'était officiel: Stiles et Derek était un couple.

Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous comme c'était d'usage, mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal.

Un peu plus tard, Stiles monta dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise et annonça la bonne nouvelle à Isaac qui était très heureux que ses deux meilleurs amis soient ensemble. Il était moins heureux par contre de se retrouver le seul célibataire de leur bande d'amis, Erica et Boyd étant aussi ensemble. Mais en même temps son père lui disait souvent que personne ne l'aimerait jamais, donc il n'était pas tellement surpris. Il était juste content d'avoir quand même des amis.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amour dans tout l'Internat.

Allison était venu voir Scott quelques jours auparavant et l'avait quitté. Elle avait donné une raison pourrie, puis le lendemain elle s'affichait déjà aux bras d'un autre garçon. Scott avait eu le coeur brisé, mais pas longtemps. Qui disait plus de petite-amie, disait enfin libre. Donc il pouvait enfin s'afficher avec Jackson. Vu que ce dernier avait aussi laissé tomber Lydia, il pensait qu'il pouvait aussi qu'ils soient vu ensemble, mais il avait tord.

-Non, lui avait répondu Jackson quand il lui en avait parlé. Personne ne doit savoir.

-Pourquoi? C'est quoi le problème? On s'aime, et aucun de nous n'a de petite-amie, c'est sûrement un signe, c'est le moment pour nous de montrer à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble!

-T'es bouché? Je t'ai dit non. Je ne veux personne au courant.

-T'as honte d'être vu avec moi? T'as honte de moi?

-Non! C'est juste que je ne veux que tout le monde soit au courant que je suis...que je sors avec...

-Tu ne veux qu'on sâche que tu es gay? Mais c'est pas un problème Jackson! De quoi tu as peur?

-J'ai pas peur. Mais juste imagine ce que les gens vont penser de moi...

-Mais on s'en fout de moi? Franchement, tu te soucies plus de ce que les gens vont penser de toi que de moi?

-...

-Ok, tu sais quoi? Moi j'en ai marre de me cacher. J'aurais aimé être honnête avec tout le monde pour une fois, et que tout le monde sâche à quel point je t'aime, mais apparemment ça n'arrivera pas. Alors quand t'auras décidé d'assumer, tu viendras me trouver.

Et sur ce, Scott tourna les talons laissant Jackson perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait bien entendu Scott dire qu'il l'aimait? Il avait vraiment tout gâcher. Mais en même temps, les gens le regardait sûrement différemment quand ils l'apprendraient, et il n'était pas prêt pour ce changement. Mais il aimait aussi Scott. C'était une situation dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se sortir.

~( )~

Le lendemain matin, l'heure était au aurevoir.

Scott passa devant Jackson sans le regarder avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

Lydia rejoignit sa mère dans sa voiture, non sans avoir sourit à Isaac au passage.

Ce dernier alla aussi rejoindre son père, qui ne lui décrocha même pas un mot. Il le regardait juste d'un regard méchant, qui donna la chair de poule à Stiles.

Derek et Stiles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Quand Stiles arriva vers son père, il se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait en souriant. Il monta dans la voiture (sans adresser la parole à Maria qui était assise sur le siège passager), et sut diretement qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant un moment.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es trouvé un copain? Son père lui demanda en souriant.

-Ouais.

-Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour? Tu m'a appelé plusieurs fois ces derniers moi et tu n'as jamais mentionné un petit-ami.

-C'est parce qu'on est ensemble seulement depuis hier. Donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te prévenir avant. Et avant que tu demandes, je ne te le présenterais pas tout de suite, parce que je sais que tu vas lui faire peur en lui faisant passer un interrogatoire complet dès votre première rencontre. Peut-être plus tard, si tu promets d'être sage.

-Je promets.

Et c'est alors qu'ils riaient ensemble comme au bon vieux temps qu'il se rendit compte à quel point son père lui avait manqué. Il allait pouvoir profiter de le voir pendant ces deux semaines de vacances. Puis Maria pris la parole et se mit à parler avec son père, alors Stiles pris ses écouteurs et mit de la musique sur son téléphone.

Elle ne lui avait pas manqué du tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 6! Et enfin le premier baiser Sterek! (j'espère que vous avez aimé 3)**

 **Pour ceux qui aiment le couple que forme Scott et Jackson, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas les faire se séparer pour de bon!**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: Nous verrons comment chacun des personnages principaux (Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Scott, Jackson et Lydia) passeront leurs vacances de Noël (plus ou moins bien selon les cas).**

 **Petit sondage: Quelle mort vous a le plus touché? (celle d'Allison? Celle d'Aiden? Erica? Boyd?)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de** **L'Internat** **!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster (surtout que j'ai honte d'avouer que je n'ai pas retouché du tout ce chapitre), mais entre les révisions pour le Bac Blanc, le Bac Blanc en lui-même, plus la grippe que je me suis chopée bien comme il faut, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps =(**

 **En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui laissent de reviews, qui follow ou qui mettent cette histoire en favoris, et aussi un grand merci à ceux qui ne font ne serait-ce que lire, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise =)**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement)**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, enjoy!**

* * *

 _L'Internat_

 _Chapitre 7_

 _STILES_

Les vacances de Noël furent les meilleures vacances que Stiles n'avait jamais vécu.

Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le fait que Derek et lui ne faisaient que s'envoyer des textos, jours et nuits.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

La veille du réveillon de Noël, son père lui appris qu'ils allaient passer cette soirée chez une amie. Apparemment c'était une infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. C'était aussi une des meilleures amies de sa mère quand elles étaient au lycée, mais elles s'étaient perdu de vue, et elles n'avaient jamais pu reprendre contact, vu que Claudia (la mère de Stiles) était morte. Melissa (c'était son nom), avait tenu à les inviter, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Elle a un fils de ton âge, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien, lui avait dit son père quand il lui avait appris qu'ils ne passeraient pas le réveillon à la maison.

Pour être honnête, Stiles s'en moquait de ne pas être chez eux pour le réveillon. Quand sa mère était encore vivante, il adorait l'aider à décorer le sapin, il adorait passer des heures dans ses bras à regarder fièrement leur sapin scintillé. Mais depuis qu'elle était morte, et surtout depuis que Maria était avec eux, il détestait rester chez lui. Il détestait leur sapin, qu'il trouvait beaucoup moins beau maintenant que sa mère n'était plus, et il ne supportait plus de le regarder. Alors un réveillon de Noël passé autre part que chez lui, il était tout à fait d'accord avec ça. C'est ainsi que le soir du 24 décembre, il se trouvait devant la résidence...McCall? Ce nom lui était familier et pour cause.

Scott leur ouvrit la porte.

-Salut Stiles, lui dit-il lorsqu'il le reconnu.

-Salut Scott, répondit Stiles, en souriant. Alors ça c'est vraiment délirant. Qui aurait cru que nos parents se connaissaient et étaient amis?

-Ouais, c'est complètement délirant, mais je vous en prie, entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et laissa entrer les Stilinski. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Ce Noël était de mieux en mieux. Même s'il en avait marre de garde le secret de Jackson et Scott, il adorait ce dernier. Et maintenant il allait pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui, qui était un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était tout simplement génial. Entre ça et les message d'amour que n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer Derek, ces vacances étaient vraiment les meilleures. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un aussi bon réveillon.

Pendant le repas, il regardait sans cesse s'il avait de nouveaux messages de Derek, mais rien. Son père le vit faire, et lui demanda de poser son téléphone, ce qu'il fit, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. C'était Noël et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son père. Avec Maria peut-être, mais pas avec son père. Les adultes se mirent à parler entre eux, mais Stiles était ailleurs. Il ne pensait qu'à Derek. Puis il entendit une phrase qui eut le don de le sortir de ses pensées.

-Alors John où en est l'affaire Lahey? Demanda Melissa à son père.

Lahey? Genre Isaac? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

~( )~

 _SCOTT_

Dès qu'il avait vu Stiles devant la porte, Scott sut qu'ils allaient passer une super soirée. Malgré sa rupture avec Allison et son engueulade avec Jackson, il était de bonne humeur. Pendant que leurs parents discutaient, Stiles et lui allèrent dans le salon pour jouer à la Wii (que son père lui avait acheter pour compenser le fait qu'il n'était jamais là). Ils firent plusieurs parties de Mario Kart Wii, et Stiles les remporta presque toutes.

-Hé ouais! S'exclama ce dernier en remportant une autre partie. Laisse tomber Scotty, tu ne me battra jamais.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, fit Scott en riant. Deux fois même.

-Peu importe, c'est moi le grand vainqueur.

Puis ils furent appeler pour manger. Tout au long du repas, Stiles vérifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouveau message. Il le faisait discrètement, mais pas assez pour que son père ne le remarque pas. Le sherif réprimanda son fils, lui disant que son petit-ami pouvait attendre qu'il ait fini de manger, et lui demanda de poser son téléphone. Stiles accepta à contre-coeur. Puis il eut l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Alors John, où en est l'affaire Lahey? Demanda sa mère au sherif.

A ça, Stiles leva la tête et eut l'air choqué. N'y avait-il pas un Lahey à l'Internat? En tout cas Stiles semblait le connaitre.

-Isaac Lahey? Demanda Stiles.

-Oui, tu le connais? Lui demanda John.

-Ouais. C'est mon meilleur ami à l'Internat. C'est aussi un des meilleurs amis de Derek. Il dort dans la même chambre que moi à l'Internat.

-Est-ce qu'il t'aurais déjà parlé de quelque chose concernant son père?

-Genre qu'il le battrait? Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais Derek et moi on soupçonne quelque chose comme ça. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a beaucoup de cicatrise, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit toutes des accidents.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Mais il n'y a jamais fait allusion?

-Non. Tu cherches des preuves pas vrai? Tu veux faire arrêter son père.

-Oui. C'est pourquoi je vais te demander d'essayer de le faire avouer à Isaac. Mais vas-y en douceur, ok? Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur, je veux qu'il vienne porter plainte contre son père de son plein gré. Si tu sens qu'il n'est pas près à parler, ne le force pas. Ok?

-Promis papa. Et toi promets-moi qu'on le sauvera.

-Je peux te promettre une chose: je ferais tout pour.

Scott regarda l'échange, l'air horrifié. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte qu'un de ses camarades avait besoin d'aide? Serait-ce possible qu'il soit devenu ce genre de personne égoïste, qui se foutent du malheur des autres? Après cette soirée, il passa le reste des vacances à se remettre en question.

~( )~

 _ISAAC_

Une chose était sûr: ce n'était pas parce que c'était Noël que son père devenait plsu gentil.

C'était même limite le contraire.

C'était presque comme si son père était tellement en colère de voir tous ces gens heurex, en famille, qu'il laissait sortir toute cette colère en le frappant. Le frapper était en quelques sorte la catharsis de son père. Génial. Le 24 décembre, Isaac décida d'aller fouiller dans les cartons de sa mère que son père gardait stockés au grenier, pour y trouver l'étoile que sa mère le laissait mettre sur le sapin quand il était enfant. Il voulait la mettre sur le sapin cette année aussi. Il attendit ensuite que son père rentre pour le lui montrer, pensant que cela lui remonterait le moral. Grossière erreur.

Plutôt que d'être touché que son fils veuille faire vivre sa mère à travers cette étoile, M. Lahey rentra dans une colère noire. Il était plus qu'énervé que son fils soit allé fouiller dans les affaires de sa défunte mère. Il le battut puis l'enferma dans le congélateur (qui était vide et ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années, mais qui restait très froid) pendant deux jours. Le temps que Noël passe.

Isaac passa le reste des vacances, malade comme un chien et à sa faire battre par son père.

~( )~

 _JACKSON_

Comme d'habitude, Jackson eut tout ce qu'il voulait pendant ces vacances.

Tout, sauf Scott.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés à l'Internat juste avant les vacances, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il savait que le brun devait être très en colère contre lui, majs Jackson ne changea pas d'avis pour autant. Il ne voulait pas révéler leur relation au grand jour. Toute la journée du 24 décembre, il resta tout de même à regarder son téléphone. Il voulait envoyer un message à Scott pour lui parler, mais il n'osait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, et se disait que de toute façon il ne lui répondrait pas, énervé comme il était. Il décida d'attendre qu'il se manifeste.

A un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il décida d'aller prendre l'air, pour s'aérer la tête. Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient chez lui, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et se pris la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aimait Scott. C'était la seule chose dont il était certain. Mais il ignorait encore ce que les gens penseraient de lui, et la seule pensée que les gens pourraient le voir différemment et se moquer de lui (voire pire), le terrifiait.

Bref, il passa de très mauvaises vacances, malgré les cadeaux exceptionnels qu'il reçut.

Mais en entendant les cris en face de chez lui, il se dit qu'il y avait plus malheureux que lui.

Lahey se prenait une dérouillée le jour du réveillon.

Il n'était pas le seul à passer de très mauvaises vacances.

~( )~

 _LYDIA_

Regarder ses parents se disputer pour un rien.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient les vacances de Lydia.

Sa rupture avec Jackson l'avait attristée, voire même déprimée. La façon dont Jackson l'avait plaqué, avait été un choc pour elle. Un poids mort? Sérieusement? Elle était Lydia Martin, elle était loin d'être un poids mort. Mais son ex avait agi bizarrement longtemps avant ça. Et Scott aussi d'ailleurs. Elle pensait encore qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais elle ne pouvait pas le prouver. Pas encore.

Mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait pu compter sur un de ses camarades pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne savait rien de ce mec, à part peut-être son nom de famille. Lahey. M. Harris les avait mis ensemble pour le reste de l'année donc elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur lui dans l'année. Elle voulait le remercier encore une fois pour ce qu'il lui avait dit quand Jackson venait la quitter. Il l'avait fait sourire, et ça, c'était quelque chose.

~( )~

 _DEREK_

Les vacances de Derek n'étaient pas géniales, mais elles auraient pu être pire.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Stiles et ses messages.

Derek n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux de toute sa vie. Enfin si, une fois. Mais ça s'était très mal terminé. Quand il était en Seconde (soit deux ans auparavant), il était sortit avec une fille du nom de Kate. Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait aussi. Un peu trop même. Elle en était au point qu'elle fouillait dans son téléphone, dans sa boîte mail, pour vérifier s'il ne discutait pas avec d'autres filles. Elle était totalement possessive. Il décida donc de mettre fin à leur relation. Mais Kate était instable. Elle avait voulu se venger de Derek, en foutant le feu à sa maison. Tuant au passage toute sa famille. Derek se sentait responsable encore maintenant, se disant que s'il ne s'était pas mis en couple avec cette fille du départ, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

C'est pourquoi au début il ne voulait pas avouer à Stiles qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'une autre relation ne termine de la même façon. Il en avait été traumatisé. Mais Stiles n'était pas Kate. Déjà parce que c'était un garçon, mais en plus parce qu'il n'était pas malade comme Kate l'était. C'était un garçon hyperactif et sarcastique, tellement beau, et il ne pouvait même pas le comparer avec Kate.

Il passa donc ses vacances à envoyer des messages au jeune homme, sous le regard amusé de son oncle Peter, le seul autre rescapé de l'incendie qui avait tué le reste de sa famille.

Peter se moquait, mais en réalité il était heureux que son neveu avait retrouvé le sourire.

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre 7 (légèrement plus long que les autres, en tout cas j'essaye!), j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Prochain chapitre : La rentrée après les vacances de Noël, peut-être une occasion pour certains personnages de se rapprocher...ou pas! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise!**

 **Petit sondage : Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs y a pas longtemps comme quoi Colton Haynes (Jackson) pourrait revenir dans la série, qu'en pensez-vous? Seriez-vous pour ou contre le retour de Jackson? (Perso je peux pas vraiment me le voir, alors je serais plutôt contre!)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Candice**


	9. Petit message de ma part

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste un petit message de ma part pour m'excuser du temps que je mets à publier la suite, mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mon ordinateur m'a lâché et j'ai malheureusement perdu toutes mes histoires et donc la suite de celle-ci. Je venais enfin de terminer d'écrire le nouveau chapitre, du coup va falloir que je le réécrive.**

 **J'essaierais de faire au plus vite, mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de date précise, je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic quand je publierais la suite, merci d'avance!**

 **Je rassure tout le monde, je ne compte pas du tout laisser tomber ma fic!**

 **Je tiens quand même à remercier les 42 followers, et les 26 personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, ainsi que ceux qui laissent des reviews, et naturellement toutes les personnes qui la lisent, tout simplement.**

 **Merci de votre patience, a bientôt**

 **Candice**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Alors tout d'abord, sâchez que je suis vraiment désolée pour la super longue attente, mais comme je l'avais dit dans la note que j'ai publié y a déjà un petit moment de ça, fallait que je révise pour le Bac (pour ceux qui veulent savoir, j'ai malheureusement échoué). Ajoutez à ça une petite baisse de moral après cet échec, qui a fait que je n'avais même plus envie d'écrire.**

 **En plus j'ai eu des problème d'ordinateurs (mon ancien a planté et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écris dont mes fics et une nouvelle que j'avais écris pour un concours). Il m'a fallu du temps pour réécrire.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour dire à ceux qui aiment Vampire Academy que LUNAtic2111 m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic Still Going Strong en français (la fic étant en Anglais). Je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais fini toute cette traduction, vu que je dois aussi écrire la suite de L'Internat . Mais je vous conseille vraiment de lire la fic, elle est vraiment géniale =)**

 **Du coup le chapitre est peut-être un peu court, mais personnellement je le trouve pas mal, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Enjoy =)**

* * *

 **L'Internat**

 **Chapitre 9**

Les vacances étaient terminées, et Stiles était à la fois heureux et triste.

Triste, bien entendu parce que les vacances c'est génial et le retour en cours provoque toujours une grande tristesse de toute façon. Heureux parce qu'il allait enfin revoir Derek. Fini les communications par textos, bonjours les conversations en live. Il allait pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser...Bref, tout ce qui ne faisait pas par textos. Il ne tenait plus en place, il regardait de tous les côtés pour voir s'il apercevais son homme, mais non. Il n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Tu as bien récupéré ta valise dans le coffre, fiston ? Lui demanda son père.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention que son père était encore là.

-Ouais. T'inquiètes pas, je suis pas totalement idiot.

Les relations avec son père ne s'était pas arrangées pendant les vacances, et Stiles avait décidé de ne pas y mettre du sien. Après tout c'était de la faute de son père s'ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas que Maria ne faisait que les séparer, Stiles n'essayerait même plus d'arranger les choses avec son père.

Ce dernier partit sans rien ajouter. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que son fils lui parle de la sorte.

Stiles regarda une fois de plus autour de lui pour essayer de voir si Derek était arrivé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il vit presque tous ses autres amis. Scott était en train de prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Jackson passa juste devant eux et Scott lui lança un regard noir. Erica et Boyd étaient déjà devant l'entrée de l'Internat, main dans la main (depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ces deux-là? Il allait devoir leur demander). Isaac se faisait crier dessus par un homme qui devait être son père (Stiles allait aussi sûrement lui poser des questions plus tard).

Mais toujours pas de Derek...

Ou peut-être que si.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard moqueur de Derek. _Mon Dieu, il est toujours aussi sexy,_ pensa Stiles. Rien que le fait de voir le brun lui coupait le souffle. Et il eut encore plus le souffle coupé quand Derek l'embrassa passionnément, le prenant pas surprise. Il répondit néanmoins au baiser alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! Leur cria Erica.

Derek lâcha Stiles et la fusilla du regard...elle baissa bien vite les yeux.

Y avait pas à dire, revenir à l'Internat n'était pas une si mauvaise chose en fin de compte.

~( )~

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas manqué à Stiles, c'était les cours. Heureusement pour lui il avait Derek avec lui. Et deuxième bonne nouvelle : il n'avait pas Chimie ce jour-là. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter M. Harris. Mauvaise nouvelle : il avait quand même sport. Mais encore une fois, son petit-ami serait avec lui, du coup...non, le sport restait du sport : ça allait être une vraie torture.

-Je t'en supplie Derek, ne me force pas à y aller, le supplia Stiles. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir !

-Tu ne vas pas mourir juste parce qu'on fait un peu de Basket, Stiles, soupira le brun.

-T'en sais rien ! Je suis tellement maigrichon par rapport aux autres que s'ils me bousculent je peux me faire super mal, ou alors je peux me prendre un ballon dans la tête, ou...

-Stiles ?

-Ouais ?

-La ferme.

~( )~

Stiles ne mourut pas pendant le cours de sport, même s'il l'avait espéré à un certain moment. Il alla au self avec Derek où ils rejoignirent Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas un mot à qui que ce soit de tout le repas, ce qui inquiéta l'hyperactif. Il savait son ami timide, mais avec eux ils parlaient toujours ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il décida de le laisser tranquille et d'enquêter plus tard.

Il fit le tour du self du regard, et il vit Jackson venir s'asseoir à côté de Scott, qui mangeait seul. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir plus l'ignora superbement alors que Whittemore essayait de lui parler. Stiles soutenait à fond Scott. Jackson devait vraiment apprendre à assumer son orientation sexuelle et sa relation avec McCall. Cela le rendit reconnaissant envers Derek de ne pas garder le secret sur leur relation.

Jackson ne le laissa pas l'ignorer pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, Scott ? Je suis désolé, ok ? Désolé d'être un con, désolé d'être lâche, désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour toi ! Mais tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je ne veux plus me cacher non plus. La vérité c'est que je t'aime McCall !

Il se tourna ensuite vers le self, silencieux et cria :

-JE SUIS GAY, OK ?

Tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Scott se leva de sa chaise. Il se planta devant Jackson pendant un moment, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant quoi dire. Il était vraisemblablement surpris et avait des raisons de l'être. Mais en même temps il était tellement heureux ! Il embrassa Jackson devant tout le self, et ce dernier répondit au baiser.

Le self était toujours silencieux, tout le monde se regardait, interloqués.

Puis Stiles se mit à applaudir, suivi au fur et à mesure par presque tout le monde.

~( )~

Après cette belle scène dans le self, Stiles passa la journée a essayé de parler avec Isaac. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Mais son ami semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix, sûrement pour éviter l'interrogatoire qu'il savait que Stiles allait lui faire passer. Même le soir, quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, il fit semblant de dormir quand Stiles venait le rejoindre dans leur chambre pour qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions.

Mais Stiles étant Stiles, n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il finirait par connaître la vérité.

* * *

 **Bon ok, j'ai pas besoin de vous demander ce que vous pensez qu'Isaac cache, vous vous en doutez si vous avez lu le dernier chapitre.**

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Personnellement je suis très fière de cette scène à la fin entre Scott et Jackson, j'avais tellement envie de l'écrire !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Stiles commence son enquête. Isaac lui confiera-t-il son secret ? Vous le saurez dans la suite de L'Internat !**

 **Encore une fois vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'essayerais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Candice**


	11. Désolée, petit message de ma part

**Salut!**

 **Tout d'abord je suis désolée si je vous ai donné de faux espoirs, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre =(**

 **Les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas écrit la suite sont que, premièrement, j** **'ai enfin fini le lycée, certes, mais je n'ai pas eu le Bac et je suis un peu dans la m**** parce que je n'ai pas d'école du coup et je suis en pleine recherche d'emploi (puisque je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire), ce qui me prend un certain temps. Et deuxièmement : tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus d'idée!**

 **Je voudrais vraiment écrire une suite qui vous plairez, alors je voudrais que tous ceux (et celles) qui sont encore intéressé parce cette fanfic me disent soit par une réview soit par message privé ce qu'ils aimeraient voir dans la suite. En fait j'avais quelques idées quand j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre mais après je me suis rendue compte qu'elles n'iraient pas, c'est pour ça que je sollicite votre aide.**

 **Encore désolée pour ceux (et celles) qui attendent impatiemment la suite (même si je doute qu'il y en ai tant que ça vu le temps que je mets à publier), merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent et qui mettent en favoris, mais aussi aux quelques uns qui laissent des reviews! Bref, merci à tous mes lecteurs et j'espère à bientôt pour vos idées!**

 **Candice**


	12. Chapitre 9

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord on ne m'a pas volé cette fic, c'est toujours moi Te3nW0lfL0ver95, sauf que j'ai changé de pseudo, juste comme ça, sur un coup de tête^^**

 **Ensuite, je ne suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente interminable depuis quelques mois, mais bon je vous ai déjà donner mes raisons, mais bonne nouvelle: non, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de travail,mais au moins j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, après plusieurs mois de panne sèche =)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:TEEN WOLF ET SES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT TOUJOURS PAS, DOMMAGE!**_

 **Alors sans plus attendre voici le tout nouveau chapitre de L'Internat, en espérant qu'il vous plaise (surtout que j'ai mis plus d'une heure à l'écrire parce que je voulais qu'il soit parfait pour mon retour^^)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **L'INTERNAT**

 **Chapitre 10**

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain, Stiles voulut interroger Isaac sur son comportement plus que bizarre.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Derek, toute pensée pour son ami quittèrent son esprit pour se concentrer sur le brun. Il le voyait tous les jours et pourtant chaque fois qu'il le voyait il en avait le souffle coupé. Il était beau comme un Dieu. Stiles tourna ensuite la tête en direction d'Erica, la seule fille de leur bande et la trouva en train de dévorer Boyd du regard. Il décida de ne pas faire de remarque.

Isaac était aussi perdu dans ses pensées, regardant un point fixe devant lui. Stiles tourna la tête pour voir ce que que regardait son ami.

Lydia. Isaac fixait Lydia Martin. Et il rougissait et baissait la tête dès qu'elle regardait dans sa direction.

L'hyperactif quitta sa place pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Lahey.

-Elle te plait? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami, qui rougit de plus belle.

-Qui ça?Lydia? Pfff, mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler...ça se voit tant que ça?

-Ouais mon pote, en général quand tu fixes une fille comme ça du regard, c'est qu'elle te plait. Ou alors que t'es un psychopate, qui a des photos d'elle de partout dans ta chambre, et aussi un autel avec une photo encadrée, des bougies tout autour...bref tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Malheureusement, oui.

-Mais t'inquiètes pas, elle pense sûrement pas que tu es obsédé par elle. Et puis c'est une fille qui aimes avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Mais pourquoi tu essayes pas de lui parler, de l'approcher?

-Tu rigoles? C'est Lydia Martin, la fille qui m'a rembarré quand j'était en 3ème et que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Depuis ce moment-là j'ai essayé de la détester et de passer à autre chose, mais la vérité c'est que je suis encore amoureux d'elle, alors que j'ai aucune chance, je le sais. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

-Non ce n'est pas pathétique, surtout que je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimes bien aussi. Tu te souviens de quand Jackson l'a quitté et que tu l'as réconforté? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait oublié tu sais, tu devrais commencer la conversation comme ça, lui demander si elle va bien, être là pour elle. Comme ça vous devenez amis, et plus si affinité.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas si lui rappeler qu'elle a été rejetée aussi méchamment est une bonne idée pour commencer une conversation. Je ne pense qu'elle le prendra mal, et elle aura raison.

-Mais attends, en cours de Chimie, grâce au nouveau plan de Harris, elle va devenir ton binôme, non? Tu lui demandes de l'aide en dehors des cours pour t'aider avec ta Chimie, vu que c'est la fille la plus intelligente de la classe, complimente-la sur son intelligence en passant, c'est pas mal.

-Ouais, c'est pas mal comme idée. Je verrais, je sais pas si je supporterais qu'elle m'humilie encore comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois, alors je vais y aller doucement.

-Comme tu veux, mon pote. Mais c'était ça qui te tracassait? Parce que je t'ai trouvé trop bizarre hier, tu étais trop silencieux, plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

-Non, c'était rien, j'étais juste fatigué. Je sais, je revenais de vacances j'aurais dû être plus en forme, mais j'ai été malade le week end juste avant la rentrée, et j'étais encore un peu mal du coup, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Si tu le dis...

Stiles savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que venait de lui raconter Isaac, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose dont ne voulait pas parler son ami. Surtout après la discussion qu'il avait eu à Noël avec son père. Ce dernier voulait qu'il y aille en douceur, mais Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait avant de demander de but-en blanc à son ami s'il se faisait battre par son père. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il voulait aider Isaac.

Stiles eut soudain une idée.

Erica avait dit être amie avec Isaac depuis très longtemps et connaitre sa famille. Peut-être que ce dernier s'était confié à elle et qu'elle saurait quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec la jeune fille, et très vite.

~( )~

Cet arpès-midi là, il Chimie.

Malheureusement cela voulait dire une heure de torture avec .

Heureusement cela voulait dire une heure de plus aux côtés de Derek.

Et oui avait une seule bonne idée depuis qu'il le connaissait, les mette ensemble, en binôme. Stiles ne pensait pas un jour remercier ce prof, mais assis à côté de son petit-ami, il aurait pû. Si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Harris les séparerait au moment-même où il apprendrait que ça lui faisait plaisir d'être avec Hale.

Valait mieux ne rien dire.

Autre bonne nouvelle pendant cette heure de Chimie, Isaac semblait avoir écouté ses conseils. Il écoutait attentivement Lydia qui lui donnait des instructions pour l'expérience qu'ils étaient censés réaliser cet après-midi. Il entendit même son ami demander à Lydia si cela la dérangerait de l'aider un de ces jours à réviser pour leur prochain de voir de Chimie.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille. Il y a un chapitre en particulier avec lequel tu as du mal? Ou c'est vraiment la Chimie en général?

-Ouais, c'est plus la Chimie que je ne comprends pas du tout. Je sais pas...je suis peut-être un peu idiot.

-Non, tu n'es pas idiot. C'est juste compliqué pour toi, mais je vais t'aider. Mais la première étape pour réussir c'est t'enlever de la tête que tu es idiot et que tu n'y arriveras pas. Penser ça est la meilleure façon d'échouer.

Elle lui sourit ensuite et continua à lui expliquer comment réaliser l'expérience.

Stiles était aux anges. Il était heureux pour Isaac. Peut-être que cette fois, Lydia ne le rejetterait pas.

Il se tourna vers Derek et vit que ce dernier regardait dans la même direction que lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, UN SOURIRE! Oui, bon. Ok. Stiles l'avait déjà vu sourire avant, mais qu'à lui. Même le sourire de Derek était sexy. Décidemmment, ce mec devrait sourire plus souvent.

Stiles se donna pour mission de faire sourire son petit-ami aussi souvent qu'il le pourrait.

~( )~

En fin de journée, Stiles croisa enfin Erica. Seule.

-On peut parler? Lui demanda-t-il. J'ai un truc assez important à te demander.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit la blonde. De quoi veux-tu parler? Tu as des questions concernant Derek? Parce que je peux te raconter pleins d'anecdotes sur lui que je suis sure qu'il ne t'as pas raconté...

-Non, je voulais parler d'Isaac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur lui?

-Tu m'a dit une fois que tu le connaissais très bien et que tu avais même connu son frère. Pour le réveillon de Noël mon père, qui est le shérif de Beacon Hills, et la mère de Scott, qui est infirmière, ont parlé de lui. Ils veulent faire arrêter son père, car ils pensent qu'il bat Isaac. Et je voulais savoir si tu savais quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Oh...

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 **Au début je voulais continuer un peu leur conversation, mais je me suis dit qu'arrêter là, laissait un peu plus de suspens pour la suite, donc c'est pas plus mal finalement. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je trouve que c'est pas mal, sâchant que y a encore quelques jours, je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire une suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,vous pouvez aussi m'engueulé pour être aussi en retard dans la publication si vous voulez, mais faites moi juste un signe pour que je sâche si ça vayut le coup que je continue ou pas.**

 **A Bientôt,**

 **Candice**


	13. Chapter 10

**Ok, la plupart d'entre vous doit me faire la gueule, ou même avoir envie de m'assassiner pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite. Je tiens vraiment à m'en excuser. Mais il y a plusieurs raisons.**

 **1 – Je manquais beaucoup d'inspiration. Je ne savais plus comment continuer cette histoire, et oui je sais j'aurais dû tout écrire et publier ensuite plutôt que d'écrire au fur et à mesure.**

 **2 – Je n'avais pas assez de reviews. Attention, j'apprécie beaucoup ceux qui en laissent, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment ce que je fais. Ce que je veux dire pas là, c'est que je manquais de remarques constructives. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce que vous aimeriez voir pour la suite (parce qu'encore une fois je manque cruellement d'inspiration). Donc voilà, ce qui ont des idées n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'aime écrire pour les autres.**

 **3 – Je suis actuellement en recherche d'emploi, et je galère. J'ai 22 ans maintenant, il serait grand temps que je grandisse un peu et que je me concentre sur mon futur, alors certaines fois ça me prends tout mon temps et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Voilà, après cette petite mise au point, je tiens à remercier les 65 personnes qui follow cette fic et les 44 personnes qui l'ont mis en favoris, ça me touche énormément. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.**

 **TEEN WOLF ET SES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS!**

 **Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit, enjoy!**

* * *

 **L'INTERNAT**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent:**

 _-Non, je voulais parler d'Isaac._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur lui?_

 _-Tu m'a dit une fois que tu le connaissais très bien et que tu avais même connu son frère. Pour le réveillon de Noël mon père, qui est le shérif de Beacon Hills, et la mère de Scott, qui est infirmière, ont parlé de lui. Ils veulent faire arrêter son père, car ils pensent qu'il bat Isaac. Et je voulais savoir si tu savais quelque chose à ce sujet._

 _-Oh..._

-Oh? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? S'écria Stiles. C'est un "Oh" genre "Oh oui je vois de quoi tu parles et je vais te dire ce que je sais", ou c'est un "Oh" genre "Oh...je ne suis au courant de rien" ? Si tu sais quelque chose Erica, dis-moi. Mon père est le shérif je te rappelle, il peut aider Isaac s'il se fait battre par son père. De toute façon il a déjà des soupçons, mais il ne peut rien faire sans preuves.

-C'est un "Oh" genre je suis au courant de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler. Je ne sais pas si Isaac serait d'accord pour que je t'en parles.

-Tu te moques de moi?! Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Erica. S'il te plait... je veux seulement aider. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il se fasse battre par son père et que personne ne fasse rien pour l'aider.

-Bon ok. Mais Isaac risque de me faire la gueule. Et à toi aussid'ailleurs. Et s'il m'en veux , je te tiendrais comme responsable. Lui et moi on est amis depuis longtemps, et si tu gâches tout, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, ça je peux te le garantir.

-Ouais. OK. Peut importe, soupira Stiles. Viens en au fait.

En vérité il n'avait que faire des menaces de la bonde. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'avoir le témoignage pour pouvoir en parler à son père et lui donner plus de preuves afin qu'il puisse arrêter le père d'Isaac.

-A la mort de sa mère, commença Erica, j'ai remarqué qu'il se renfermait beaucoup sur lui-même, c'était comme s'il essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et nous, Derek , Boyd et moi. J'ai d'abord mis ça sur le compte du deuil, et je me suis dit que ça lui passerait. Mais au contraire, il est devenu de plus en plus distant. C'est Derek qui a remarqué les bleus en premier. Il revenait presque tous les jours avec de nouveaux bleus. On a essayé de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, si c'était son père qui lui faisait du mal, mais il se braque dès qu'on lui pose la question, encore maintenant. Il trouve tout le temps des excuses, genre "je me suis cogné contre un mur" ce genre de choses. Et puis, il y a eu l'histoire de Jackson.

-Jackson? La coupa Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cette histoire?

-Si tu me laissais parler au lieu de me couper la parole, tu le saurais déjà! S'emporta Erica, avant de reprendre plus calmement: Jackson est le voisin d'Isaac. Il habite juste en face de chez lui. Il y a peut-être un an de ça, j'ai entendu Jackson dire à ses amis, qu'il entendait souvent des bruits de disputes et de verre brisé venant de chez Isaac. Il a dit à ses potes qu'il pensait qu'Isaac se faisait battre par son père. Je suis donc allé voir ton père et lui ai raconté ce que j'ai entendu. Il a convoqué Jackson pour lui poser des questions, sauf que cet imbécile de Whittemore -et encore je suis gentille- a tout nié en bloc. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de suspect et qu'il ne savait rien. Il aurait pu aider Isaac, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a préféré mentir.

-Quel connard! S'exclama Stiles, complètemetnt hors de lui. Putain! J'y crois pas! Mais putain il a quoi dans la tête ce mec!

-Stiles, calme-toi, s'il te plait...

-Me calmer? Tu me demandes sérieusement de me calmer? Tu te rends compte que si Jackson avait témoigné, mon père aurait eu la preuve qui lui manquait? Il soupçonne déjà M. Lahey de maltraitance, et il aurait pu le prouver! Pauvre Isaac qui dit supporter ça depuis des années, et personne ne bouge le petit doigt! Non mais j'y crois pas, je savais que Jackson était un con, mais alors là, il gagne vraiment le prix du plus gros connard que la Terre n'ai jamais porté! Enfin, après M. Lahey, bien sûr. Il est pire que M. Harris, c'est pour dire!

-Je sais, et je suis autant en colère que toi. Derek a essayé de menacer Jackson pour qu'il se décidé à parler, mais il n'a pas voulu. Mais on ne perd pas espoir de réussir à faire parler Isaac un jour, même s'il est super têtu. Il aime son père, malgré tout ce qu'il lui fait subir. Il est la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Sitles. On a tout essayé. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre qu'Isaac se décide à nous parler, et après le convaincre d'en parler à ton père.

-Je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir, quand on sera seul dans notre chambre. Je ne lui dirais pas que tu m'en a parlé, je lui raconterais juste ce que j'ai entendu mon père et la mère de Scott dire pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le faire se confier à moi, mais je peux toujours essayer.

-Ouais, tu peux toujours. Tu sais quoi Stiles? Je t'aimes bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, un ami loyal, prêt à tout pour aider ses amis. Et tu sais, je me sens tellement coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour Isaac.

-Merci, Erica. Et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu as essayé de l'aider en allant en parler. Mais si ça n'a pas marché, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle le surprit en le prenant dans ses bras. Il hésita un moment avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle en retour et de la serrer contre lui. Ils avaient autant besoin de réconfort l'un que l'autre.

C'est ainsi que les retrouva Derek quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tout va bien? Leur demanda-t-il. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?

-Non, répondit Stiles. Erica et moi on était juste en train de parler, mais de quelque chose de triste, alors voilà,, on...

-Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais sur Isaac, intervint Erica. Je lui ai dit pour son père et pour l'histoire avec Jackson et tout ça. Apparemment le shérif soupçonne déjà le père d'Isaac de maltraitance, alors Stiles m'a demandé ce que je savais.

-Et j'ai dit que j'allais essayer de parler à Isaac ce soir, continua Stiles. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le convaincre de porter plainte contre son père pour maltraitance, mais je peux toujours essayer. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Derek?

-Je ne sais pas si ça marchera étant donné qu'il a toujours refusé de nous parler, mais qui sais, peut-être qu'à toi il te parlera, répondit Derek en se rapprochant de Stiles. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux être persuasif quand tu le veux.

Stiles se contenta de sourire à son petit-ami et de l'embrasser pour le remercier.

* * *

Après un repas des plus silencieux étant donné que personne ne savait quoi se dire, surtout Stiles après tout ce qu'il avait appris, tous ragagnèrent leur chambre. Stiles jeta un regard méchant à Jackson lorsqu'il le croisa, et dû se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le tabasser.

Il n'amait pas la violence, sauf lorsqu'elle était nécessaire.

Mais il se retint et alla rejoindre Isaac dans leur chambre. Le moment était venu. Il allait parler à Isaac, et prier pour que ce dernier ne nie pas ou ne lui en veuille pas. Il voulait simplement lui venir en aide. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un de ces amis puisse souffrir.

-Tout va bien Stiles? Lui demanda Isaac l'air inquiet.

Stiles tenta de la jouer cool, de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas.

-Oui, ça va? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Je sais pas, tu es drôlement silencieux ce soir. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre je ne m'inquièterais pas, mais vu que c'est toi et que tu parles énormément d'habitude et que tu n'es jamais silencieux, je m'inquiète un peu.

Le jeune hyperactif prit une grand inspiration et fixa son ami d'un air grave.

-Isaac, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi...

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 **Ok, je sais c'était pas terrible, mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais terminé le chapitre précédent un peu vite et je voulais juste raconter un peu l'histoire d'Isaac, qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur lui.**

 **J'aime bien me focaliser sur un seul personnage de temps en temps, j'essayerais de faire pareil pour d'autres personnages, notamment Stiles mais surtout Derek! Notre mystérieux et ténébreux Derek.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même, et en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu!**

 **Ah et juste une petite question que je me pose comme ça: J'ai cru voir noter quelque part que la série reprenait le 20 Juillet, mais maintenant je ne le vois plus écrit nulle part, est-ce que quelqu'un sait si la date de lançement de la saison 6B a été annoncée? Merci d'avance =)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Candice**


	14. Chapitre 11

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Bon, je vais vous passer tout le paragraphe où je donne mes excuses pour ne pas publier souvent, c'est super long et à force vous les connaissez.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les 75 followers, ainsi que les 49 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir qu'il y a autant de gens qui aiment ce que je fais.**

 **Eretria Elessedil** **: Je tiens à te remercier pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur. On ne m'a jamais complimenté comme tu l'a fais sur mon travail et sur mon style d'écriture. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite de cette fic, et les idées que tu m'as proposé j'en prends note et j'essaierais au maximum des les inclure dans cette hstoire!**

* * *

 **L'INTERNAT**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent:**

 _-Tout va bien Stiles? Lui demanda Isaac l'air inquiet._

 _Stiles tenta de la jouer cool, de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas._

 _-Oui, ça va? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_

 _-Je sais pas, tu es drôlement silencieux ce soir. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre je ne m'inquièterais pas, mais vu que c'est toi et que tu parles énormément d'habitude et que tu n'es jamais silencieux, je m'inquiète un peu._

 _Le jeune hyperactif prit une grand inspiration et fixa son ami d'un air grave._

 _-Isaac, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi..._

-Ok..., fit Isaac, qui ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème. De quoi est-ce que doit parler exactement?

-Voilà, j'ai entendu mon père exprimer quelques craintes te concernant pendant les dernières vacances. Et depuis je m'inquiètes pour toi, parce que tu es mon ami, et que les amis s'inquiètent pour leurs amis...et tu sais, c'est normal que du coup je m'inquiète pour toi, mon ami...

-Stiles, ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens, tu sais? C'est quoi cette histoire de "craintes" me concernant? Et d'abord, comment il me connait ton père?

-Il ne te connait pas vraiment. En fait c'est une amie à lui, une infirmière qui bosse à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills qui lui a parlé de toi. Melissa McCall. C'est la mère de Scott qui est à l'Internat avec nous. Enfin bref. On était invités chez eux pour le réveillon de Noël, et ils ont parlés de toi pendant le repas, et comme bah, j'étais à table, j'ai tout entendu.

Isaac prit un air inquiet. Il n'aimait pas du tout le sens que prenait cette conversation. Il avait une bonne idée de ce que Melissa McCall avait raconté au shérif le concernant, et cela n'allait certainement pas plaire à son père. Il demanda, en faisant celui qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait l'hyperactif:

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit exactement?

-Ils...euh...ils craignent que...que...ok, d'habitude je sais parler, c'est quoi ce bordel? Ok, ne te braques pas, laisse-moi finir, ok? Ils ont dit très clairement être persuadés que ton père te bat. Un peu plus tard j'ai demandé à Melissa comment elle en était venue ) penser ça, et elle m'a dit que depuis que tu es gamin, tu viens à l'hôpital beaucoup trop souvent et avec des blessures inquiétantes que tu n'aurais pas pu te faire toi-même par accident la plupart du temps.

Stiles mentait bien entendu. C'était un coup de bluff très risqué car il ne savait pas lui-même si ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Peut-être qu'Isaac n'allait pas à l'hôpital aussi souvent, mais il fallait bien qu'il tente quelque chose! Il s'était dit que peut-être que de faire croire à Isaac qu'il savait, le ferait tout avouer. Comme dans les séries policières, vous savez?

-Je..., commença Isaac, qui cherchait visiblement ses mots. Je ne...je ne vois pas du t-tout de q-quoi tu veux p-parler. Tu-tu ne sais rien. Tu-tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Isaac..., soupira Stiles.

-NON! Laisse tomber, ok? Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Mon père ne me bat pas. Je vais bien, tout va bien. Parfaitement bien.

-Tu mens très mal, tu le sais ça?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, ok? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père et la mère de Scott s'inquiètent autant pour moi, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

-Ecoutes, on est potes, non? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi. Je veux simplement t'aider...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, puisque je vais bien! Mais si tu veux vraiment m'aider, mêle-toi de tes affaires! Lui cria Isaac, avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 _Mais quelle tête de mule celui là_ , soupira Stiles. _De toute façon, il es obligé de revenir. C'est sa chambre après tout._

~( )~

Isaac revint dans la chambre quand Stiles était déjà à moitié en train de s'endormir. Il se glissa directement sous ses couvertures, sans un mot ni même un regard pour Stiles.

~( )~

Etant donné que parler à Isaac n'avait rien donné, Stiles décida d'essayer une autre technique pour avoir des preuves : il allait parler à Jackson et essayer de le convaincre d'aller parler au shérif de ce qu'il savait. Cela n'allait pas être facile étant donné que Jackson était le pire des cons, mais il fallait essayer.

Pour Isaac.

En vérité, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour convaincre Jackson. Puis il pensa à une personne que Jackson aimait et qui pourrait l'aider :

Scott.

L'hyperactif se mit à la recherche de McCall, et heureusemement, lorsqu'il le trouva, il était seul.

-Scotty, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il sans préambule à son ami. Tu te souviens de ce dont ta mère et mon père ont parlé pendant le repas du réveillon, concernant Isaac?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Scott qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir avec ça. Ils pensent que son père le bat. Mais tu veux que je t'aides à faire quoi au juste.

-Minute papillon, j'y viens. J'en ai parlé avec Erica Reyes, c'est une des meilleures amies d'Isaac. Elle m'a non seulement dit qu'elle et tout leurs amis soupçonnaient quelque chose, mais aussi que Jackson savait des choses. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour elle l'a entendu dire à des amis à lui qu'il entendait souvent des bruits de disputes et de verre brisé venant de chez Isaac, puisqu'ils sont voisins. Mais quand le shérif l'a convoqué et lui a posé des questions, il a fait celui qui ne savait rien. Il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Isaac.

-Je vois, fit Scott qui essayait de retenir sa colère. Et tu as besoin que je parles à Jackson, c'est ça? Que j'essaye de le convaincre de parler au shérif de ce qu'il sait?

-Tout juste, Auguste. Mais tu ne le feras pas seul. Moi aussi j'ai envie de parler à Jackson, j'ai deux ou trois mots à lui dire.

-Allons-y alors. Je sais où le trouver.

~( )~

Ils trouvèrent Whittemore à l'entrée du réfectoire, là où il attendait tout le temps Scott maintenant, pour qu'ils aillent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. McCall le traina par le bras jusque dans les toilettes pour homme, suivit de Stiles, qui fit attention qu'il n'y est personne.

Lorsqu'il fut rassuré qu'ils étaient seuls, il se tourna vers Jackson.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Whittemore? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas rameuter du monde.

-Moi j'ai un problème? Se moqua Jackson. Vous me trainez dans les toilettes des hommes et c'est moi qui aie un problème.

-Ouais, et un gros même. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est? C'est que t'es le pire connard que la terre n'ai jamais porté. Peut-être après le père d'Isaac quand même. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

-Jackson..., soupira Scott.

Stiles bouillonnait de rage, mais il continua néanmoins:

-Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant que son père le bat? Tu es son voisin pourtant. Et quelqu'un m'a dit t'avoir déjà entendu dire à tes potes que tu entendais souvent des bruits de disputes, des bruits de verra brisé, non ça ne te dis rien? Et tu ne te rappelles pas avoir été convoqué par le shérif et avoir décidé de dire que tu savais rien plutôt que d'aider un camarade? Parce que devine quoi? Le séhrif c'est mon père, alors oui je suis au courant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?

-C'est pas mon problème, fit Jackson.

A ces mots Stiles lui balança son poing dans la figure.

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Pas de Derek dans ce chapitre là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir en avance, que je serais absente du site pendant quelques jours à partir de ce vendredi, puisque je me fais opérer des dents de sagesse!**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Candice**


	15. Chapitre 12

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour ne pas avoir publié depuis plus de 3 mois, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.**

 **Je vais être honnête avec vous tous, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps et une des grosses connerie que j'ai fait, c'était de commencer cette fic sans avoir prévu de fin...et oui, moi même je ne sais pas comment cette histoire se terminera.**

 **Je vous rassure quand même, je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fic pour autant. J'en ai déjà laissé tomber une (ma traduction en français de** **Still Going Strong** **fic sur Vampire Academy écrite par LUNAtic2111), et je n'aime pas commencer des fics pour ne pas les finir, donc je vais me creuser les méninges pour essayer de trouver une bonne fin pour cette fic, soyez patients avec moi SVP!**

 **ATTENTION: CE CHAPITRE EST ENCORE PLUS COURT QUE D'HABITUDE, JE SUIS DESOLEE, JE SUIS VRAIMENT EN PANNE D'INSPIRATION CES DERNIERS TEMPS.**

 **Un énorme merci :**

 **-aux 80 followers sur cette fic**

 **-aux 56 personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris**

 **-et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et à ceux qui ne font que lire cette fic.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent:**

 _Stiles bouillonnait de rage, mais il continua néanmoins:_

 _-Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant que son père le bat? Tu es son voisin pourtant. Et quelqu'un m'a dit t'avoir déjà entendu dire à tes potes que tu entendais souvent des bruits de disputes, des bruits de verra brisé, non ça ne te dis rien? Et tu ne te rappelles pas avoir été convoqué par le shérif et avoir décidé de dire que tu savais rien plutôt que d'aider un camarade? Parce que devine quoi? Le séhrif c'est mon père, alors oui je suis au courant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?_

 _-C'est pas mon problème, fit Jackson._

 _A ces mots Stiles lui balança son poing dans la figure._

Whittemore tomba par terre, sonné. Il leva ensuite une main pour essuyer son nez et ne fut pas tellement surpris de se rendre compte qu'il saignait. Merde! Stilinski frappait fort pour quelqu'un de son gabarit. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Comment ce maigrichon hyperactif osait-il le frapper!

-Stiles! S'écria Scott, qui une fois le choc passé se rendit compte de la situation.

-Quoi?! S'emporta Stiles. Tu vas le défendre? Tu vas me dire que c'était mal de le frapper, qu'il ne le mérite pas?

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. Enfin, sauf pour le fait que tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

-Mais je m'en fout d'avoir des problèmes! Il peut aller se plaindre au Directeur ou à qui il veut, il mérite qu'on le remette à sa place! Il savait Scott! Il savait qu'Isaac se faisait battre, et il n'a rien fait!

Stiles se tourna ensuite vers Jackson:

-T'es qu'une ordure Whittemore! Mets-toi à la place d'Isaac juste cinq secondes, imagines que ce soit toi qui te fasse tabasser par tes parents, que ce soit toi qui est besoin d'aide. T'aimerais que les gens ne fassent rien, juste par prétexte que ce n'est pas leur problème? Putain Jackson, tu te rends compte qu'un simple témoignage de ta part pourrait l'aider? La seule chose qui retient mon père d'arrêter c'est qu'il n'a pas de preuve et si tu allais lui parler de ce que tu sais, ça lui en ferait une!

-Et donc? Se contenta de répondre Jackson en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois ce fut la main de Scott qui alla s'écraser sur la joue de Jackson.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale con Jackson, ne viens plus me parler jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé la raison.

Stiles n'avait jamais autant aimé Scott qu'à ce moment. Jackson méritait qu'on le remette à sa place et il était content que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le fasse aussi. Néanmoins quand il se tourna vers Whittemore et vit qu'il semblait avoir le coeur brisé, il sentit le sien se briser un peu à son tour. Depuis quand était-il compatissant envers Jackson?

 _Oh et puis merde_ , pensa-t-il.

-Ecoute Jackson, dit-il d'une voix un radoucie, t'as merdé. Tu le sais, je le sais, même Scott le sait. Bref. Mais tu peux encore te rattraper, tu peux encore faire quelque chose de bien. Bon ok, ça ressemble à une très mauvaise réplique de film, alors je vais te le dire comme ça: maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries et tu vas appeler mon père pour lui dire tout ce que tu sais. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Et si je refuse, tu vas faire quoi?

-Si tu refuses, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui réussira à te faire voir raison. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ta relation avec Scott en dépend. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je pense qu'il t'en veux, mais genre vraiment. A mort même. Donc si tu le fais pas pour Isaac, ni pour moi, pense à Scott. Fais-le pour lui. Pour le bien de votre relation, pour...

-Ok, ok, j'ai saisi, pas la peine de t'énerver. Je parlerais à ton père, c'est bon, t'es content?

-Très! Alors la prochaine fois que j'appelle mon père tu viendras avec moi, et je te le passerais au téléphone pour que tu lui dises. Tu fais quelque chose de bien Jackson, même si ça me tue de le dire, et que tu ne t'en rend pas compte.

-Ouais, ouais.

Jackson ne dit pas un mot de plus et sortit des toilettes en faisant claquer la porte, exactement comme Scott l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Stiles sortit à son tour et se trouva face à face avec... Derek.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes avec Whittemore?

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

 **Oups! Derek ne t'imagine pas des choses voyons!**

 **Décidément quel jaloux ce Derek! Mais il m'avait manqué un peu ( j'ai l'impresson de l'avoir laissé de côté, vous êtes aussi de cet avis?**

 **Je jure solennellement que c'est un des derniers chapitres qui se focalisent sur les problèmes d'Isaac, la preuve, un peu plus de Sterek dans le prochain chapitre! Et ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai pas prévu de les faire se séparer!**

 **A bientôt**

 **Candice**


	16. FIN (message de ma part)

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Alors voilà mon problème: cela fait des mois et des mois que j'essaye de passer outre le syndrome de la page blanche, et que je publie des chapitres qui sont limites, limites. Je sais que vous l'avez remarqué aussi puisque c'est à peine si j'ai une review par chapitre.**

 **Attention, je ne dis pas que tous les followers et tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris ne comptent pas, parce qu'ils sont beaucoup et que ça me touche de voir que certaines personnes aiment ce que je fais. Mais moi je ne suis pas fière de ce que je fais.**

 **J'ai déjà fait plusieurs petits messages pendant cette fic pour demander ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite de cette histoire, d'une part pour vous faire plaisir, mais aussi d'autre part parce que comme je l'ai dit je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite, vraiment aucune (même si j'essaye de faire comme si). Mais vu que les seules personnes qui laissent de reviews (et je les remercie du fond du cœur pour ça), me disent seulement que ça leur plaît, même si ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre ça ne m'aide pas.**

 **Je ne suis pas du genre à arrêter une fic comme ça en plein milieu, ça me fend le cœur de devoir le faire, mais je pense que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Je n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait de cette fic, j'avais pas mal d'idées au départ mais elles se sont évaporées et j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne va nulle part(ce n'est pas qu'une impression).**

 **Je suis donc désolée de devoir vous apprendre que j'arrête le massacre, que j'ai commencé il y a presque 3 ans, mais je ne l'arrête pas sans faire mes remerciements:**

 **~Pour les reviews~**

 **-Sanga36**

 **-calliope83**

 **-Alyssa O'Brien**

 **-samsi**

 **-ZephireBleue**

 **-Maighread Nephtys**

 **-loupa4**

 **-Julia13verseau**

 **-bayruna**

 **-lilian**

 **-LydiaMartin33430**

 **-Maraudeur**

 **-Darness K.M**

 **-loclo4**

 **-Eretria Elessedil**

 **-Cazzo**

 **-lovers87**

 **-Eurus 2**

 **-caloug 13**

 **-Plus les «Guest»**

 **~Les followers~ (86)**

 **-Aeryn Liz**

 **-Alexander Gabriel Riddle**

 **-AlexyChris**

 **-A little french girl**

 **-Anandine**

 **-AsSeryMoon**

 **-AyameSeleneSoma**

 **-Ben-Antoine**

 **-Blackstaff14**

 **-Blanche de Nuit**

 **-Ceaglio**

 **-Clara 0828**

 **-Delozy**

 **-Elrika**

 **-Ereanne**

 **-Eretria Elessedil**

 **-Erika-Malefoy**

 **-Eurus 2**

 **-FannyLightMoon**

 **-Frightangel**

 **-Grell S**

 **-HaleStilinski24**

 **-Hope787**

 **-Indomptee**

 **-Invoges**

 **-Kasima**

 **-Kirinogeek**

 **Kitsuna Hale**

 **-LadyAlyzee**

 **-Laleryn**

 **-LiaaBa**

 **-Luma1709**

 **-Lune Bazin**

 **-LydiaMartin33430**

 **-M-Riah**

 **-M4RTI4L**

 **-Manoon**

 **-Maraudeur**

 **-Mellan44**

 **-Mellhow**

 **-MellxDoll**

 **-Micky54**

 **-Misatelle**

 **-MissMaryHudson**

 **-Mojo the big jojo**

 **-Naxxya**

 **-Nhuiitz**

 **-Patmol Hale**

 **-Pink CherryHime**

 **-Sanga36**

 **-Shenzie**

 **-SilverMoonDream**

 **-Skyline-O'Brien**

 **-Sylvie mcgarrett**

 **-The Sterek**

 **-Tsubaki Tsukiyomie**

 **-TurkishGirl**

 **-Yruviel29880**

 **-Utako**

 **-Xana-fanfiction**

 **-XxLovingDarknessxX**

 **-axelle-chan**

 **-bayruna**

 **-caloug13**

 **-camilleb69**

 **-cyntia3062**

 **-doyouneedme**

 **-fan-de-series**

 **-floop56**

 **-jilie084**

 **-lalilig**

 **-lhumainsefface**

 **-loclo4**

 **-loupa4**

 **-lovers87**

 **-lucie79**

 **-lykoslupus**

 **-nopponi**

 **-ptitboune**

 **-salmonelodie**

 **-saraki01**

 **-ugo23**

 **-xKatsuu**

 **~Et ceux qui ont mis en favoris~**

 **-Aeryn Liz**

 **-Alexander Gabriel Riddle**

 **-Alyssa O'Brien**

 **-AyameSeleneSoma**

 **-Blackstaff14**

 **-Destiel-Cockles.1974'1978**

 **-Eretria Elesssedil**

 **-Erika-Malefoy**

 **-Eurus 2**

 **-FannyLightMoon**

 **-Frightangel**

 **-GabyMoose**

 **-Hope787**

 **-Indomptee**

 **-Invoges**

 **-Kasima**

 **-Khamoon**

 **-Kirinogeek**

 **-Kitsuna Hale**

 **-LadyAlyzee**

 **-Lolotetine1596**

 **-Luce Tatsuya**

 **-LydiaMartin33430**

 **-McGregor07**

 **-Melisandore**

 **-Mellan44**

 **-Mellhow**

 **-Micky54**

 **-Misatelle**

 **-Naomy Wood Serpentard**

 **-Patmol Hale**

 **-Pink CherryHime**

 **-Sanga36**

 **-SilverMoonDream**

 **-Sylvie mcgarrett**

 **-TomiMact**

 **-Uruviel29880**

 **-Xana-fanfiction**

 **-XxLovingDarknesxX**

 **-bayruna**

 **-camilleb69**

 **-cyntia3062**

 **1**

 **-emydevil**

 **-fan-de-series**

 **-fan de yaoi 73**

 **-jackyan1516**

 **-johannasalmonie**

 **-lalilig**

 **-lhumainsefface**

 **-loclo4**

 **-lucia-kun**

 **-niakara**

 **-nopponi**

 **-pizzaposey**

 **-ptitboune**

 **-vaness-25071**

 **-xKarsuu**

 **-zapsissi**

 **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour votre patience avec moi, et désolée de vous laisser tomber. Je ne vois juste pas comment faire autrement. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.**

 **Pour l'instant je ne dis pas que j'arrête totalement l'écriture de fanfiction, parce que l'écriture en général est une de mes plus grandes passions, mais je ne peux pas continuer quand je ne suis pas fière moi-même de ce que j'écris. En plus, en ce moment et depuis presque 2 ans maintenant je suis à la recherche de mon premier emploi (je suis allée en formation entre-temps, je n'ai pas passé autant de temps sans rien faire non plus), et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous comprendrez, et que ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Candice**


End file.
